¿Cómo Decírtelo?
by MilfeulleS
Summary: En cambio yo, me pierdo en tus ojos zafiro. Y esta noche, mis ojos revelan un enorme vacío iluminado con la luz de la luna. No puedo ver las estrellas ésta noche, y no quiero tener que extrañarte nunca más. / EDITANDO
1. Chapter 1

Era un atardecer muy silencioso. Tan silencioso como el sigiloso movimiento de un gato. Hasta que se escucho un fuerte estruendo, y la puerta fue azotada contra la pared, dejando ver a una hermosa chica que parecia frustrada..

Ella? Hinamori Amu, 12 años, cabello hasta los hombros color rosa claro, ojos ambarinos. De mediana estatura, buen fisico a pesar de no estar del todo desarrollado, Cool & Spicy ante todos, excepto para aquellos que la conocen bien.

- Amu-chan, no crees que estas exagerando un poco? - Dijo una de sus charas, llamada Ran.

- Cuando se trata de eso, Amu-chan siempre exagera.. - Se escucho decir a otra chara, Miki.

- No tienes que preocuparte tanto Amu-chan - Se le acerco una simpatica chara que llevaba el nombre de Dia.

- Moooo, pero es que no puedo creer que los maestros hayan dado tanta tarea para el fin de semana!!! - Grito desesperada, haciendo pucheros y pataleando arriba de su cama.

- Amu-chan cocinemos un rico postre, eso te hara sentir mejor desu - Dijo su ultima chara, Suu, haciendo su aparicion.

- Tal vez mas tarde Suu, estoy muy cansada.. - le dedico una dulce sonrisa y bajo a cenar, ya que al llegar su madre se lo advirtio apenas habia llegado.

La cena estubo muy tranquila. Tal vez mas de lo esperado. Amu estaba acostumbrada al escandalo que hacia su hermanita Ami al ver la tele y a su padre sacandole fotos. Cada vez que Ella miraba a sus padres, estos se ponian tensos y evitaban su mirada, revolviendo la comida con el tenedor. _"Aqui pasa algo raro" _penso para si misma, mientras miraba con curiosidad a sus padres. El silencio estaba volviendose demasiado incomodo,

-Am.. Mama...- Dijo mas en tono acusador, a ver si su madre le decia que era lo que estaba pasando. No podia evitar mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados y con una mirada intrigante..

Como era de esperarse su madre se tenso, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Amu ante la noticia, pero.. ya lo habian ocultado bastante tiempo, y la hora se acercaba.

Al no recibir respuesta, Amu se levanto de la mesa con su actitud Cool&Spicy, y llevo su plato ya terminado a la cocina. Le preocupaba lo que pasaba. El hecho de no recibir respuesta, no era una buena noticia. Aunque no insistio, tampoco podia obligar a sus padres a decirle, pero debia admitir.. que la intriga la estaba comiendo por dentro.

Subio callada hasta su habitacion. Cerro la puerta, y se recosto boca a arriba en su cama, colocando su antebrazo en sus ojos, tapandolos completamente. Ella tambien tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, y no era solo por la excesiva tarea que sus maestros le habian dejado. Se levanto con rapidez, tomo unas ropas, unas toallas y se fue al baño para darse una relajante ducha.

.

.

.

.

.

**20 minutos después..**

- Amu-chan, que bonita te ves!! - Exclamaron las 4 charas al unisono, con brillos en los ojos.

-A-Arigato..- Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo que aparecia en sus mejillas. - Lo recuerdan? Lo compre ayer en aquella tienda..- Continuo un poco avergonzada, ya que esas ropas.. eran un poco... No Tan Ella.

- Por supuesto que si Amu-chan, pero no te lo habiamos visto puesto! - Dijo Miki, dibujando rapidamente a Amu en su pequeña libretita. Esta solo rio nerviosamente con una mano detras de su cabeza.

Volvio a recostarse, y solto un largo suspiro.

-Quien hubiera imaginado que algo como eso, te veria tan bien a ti, Amu - Dijo alguien del otro lado de la ventana que daba al balcon..


	2. Chapter 2

- Quien hubiera imaginado que algo como eso, se te veria tan bien a ti, Amu - Dijo alguien del otro lado de la ventana que daba al balcon..

Amu se sobresalto. Aunque ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.. venia todos los dias y siempre a la misma hora, no era de extrañarse que ese dia tambien aparezca..

El? Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 17 años, cabello corto azul marino, ojos zafiro. Alto, delgado, buen fisico con musculos pronunciados, actitud burlona, serio si se lo propone, un hombre de pocas palabras y gestos con muchas de ellas.

- I-I-Ikuto! - Aun asi, estaba avergonzada, su cara estaba completamente roja y no solo por el comentario del apuesto minino, sino porque.. la estaba viendo con _"eso" _puesto!

- Yo, Amu - Contesto tranquilamente, entrando a su alcoba con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra...

Se acerco a Amu, con esa sonrisa caracteristica, y le corrio un mechon de cabello de la cara con esa mano que tenia libre. Ella como si fuese posible, se sonrojo mucho mas, y se alejo de el tomando esa actitud tan normal en ella, y dandole la espalda a el.

- Por que siempre estan gritando nya? - Dijo un pequeño chara con voz dormilona y refregandose los ojos con su patita para despabilarse.

- Yoru!!!!!! - Gritaron las 4 charas al verlo asomarse por el hombro de Ikuto. - Ve a jugar - Simplemente eso. Y se sento al lado de Amu, aunque ella estaba mirando para otro lado, sin exito de ocultar su sonrojo.

- No se.. Por que te afecto tanto que viniera.. - Comenzo a decir con su cabeza baja, ocultando su rostro con los mechones de cabello.

- Ah? - A Amu le sorprendieron esas palabras, y ademas habia ocultado su rostro.. Que se supone que significaba eso?.

Amu subio sus pies a la cama ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas, justo cuando el iba a pronunciar palabra, decirle el tipico _"Caiste", _ella comenzo a hablar..

- Solo... Me alegra que hayas sido tu el que vino.. - Aunque lo dijo mas para ella que para el, Ikuto se sorprendio ante esta confesion, y la miro muy atento al notar que queria seguir hablando y no encontraba las palabras..

- Yo.. b-bueno tu... - Por que estaba tan nerviosa?!?!, de todas las noches que habia venido, esta habia sido la que mas se sorprendio. Seguramente Ikuto habia notado eso, por eso es que le dijo eso antes.

Amu nisiquiera sospecho de que se trataba de una broma. Pero al escuchar su tono de voz, sus palabras, Ikuto quiso dejarla hablar. La habitacion quedo en silencio, ya que los charas estaban jugando afuera.

- Con que.. te alegra que haya sido yo el que vino no? - Y ahi estaba! Siempre arruinandolo todo con sus comentarios. Hasta el se odio internamente por unos minutos.. Pero, no hubo ningun tipo de reaccion por la pelirosa, lo que provoco estar mas atento a Ikuto.

- Si - Respondio secamente mientras se sonrojaba. Agradecio a Dios que Ikuto no le vio la cara en ese momento. - Sabes.. - Continuo.. - Yo jamas.., nunca, podria permitir que alguien me viera asi.. - Ikuto agrando completamente los ojos.

Ella llevaba puesto un short muy corto color rosa, que era cubierto por un camison blanco largo hasta el short, que lo cubria completamente, y tenia dos bolsillitos en la parte delantera. El piyama tambien contaba con una capucha con orejas de conejo y una colita del mismo. Definitivamente, no era algo que ella usaria.

- Como ya te dije, frente a mis padres.. tengo una personalidad aparente, nunca podria usar algo tan.. _"tierno" _frente a ellos, y tampoco podria permitir que los guardianes o el colegio entero me viera usando ropas como estas.. - No podia creerlo.. Por que siempre que Ikuto aparecia tenia esa necesidad de contarle todo?!?! Por que siente que la entiende?!? Por que solo con el?!?!

Ikuto recordo lo que le dijo en el parque de diversiones, sobre su personalidad aparente. Podia entender que no queria que sus compañeros de escuela la vieran asi.. pero, los guardianes tampoco? Es decir.. no son sus amigos despues de todo?

- Tampoco los guardianes? - Pregunto solo porque.. simplemente no sabia porque lo pregunto, le extraño el hecho y sus palabras salieron solas de su boca.

- No, tampoco ellos, aunque son mis amigos, hay cosas con las que no puedo abrirme completamente y contarselas.. no todavia.. - Dijo esto ultimo con un poco de tristeza. Ikuto tenia razon. Eran sus amigos, porque no podia actuar normal como actuaba con Ikuto?

Este, levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el techo, - Por que yo si? - Pregunto con una inmensa curiosidad, aunque trato de que no se notara demasiado.

- Eh? - Saco su cabeza de entre sus rodillas y se dispuso a mirarlo asombrada. La cosa es que.. nisiquiera ella sabia porque.. Por que con sus amigos no y con el.. Por que a el podia decirle lo que fuera? Sin ocultar nada, y sentirse aliviada solo con que el y solo el la escuche..

- Por que yo si? - Repitio serio, con la misma o mas curiosidad que antes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa ^^ aqui dejo otro cap :)

Espero que les guste, soy nueva escribiendo fics de Shugo Chara,

asi que aceptare consejos de expertos ;) No sean malos conmigo T_T

Gracias por sus reviews:

Utau Butterfly

hanonsama91

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

Kira-tsukiyomi


	3. Chapter 3

- Por que yo si? - Repitio serio, con la misma o mas curiosidad que antes.

Amu esperaba contestarle con un simple _"no lo se"_, pero conociendo a Ikuto, iba a insistirle y torturarla por el resto de la noche hasta que le dijera. El caso es que, no tenia otra respuesta.. Asi que intento inventar algo en el momento.

- E-Etto.. - Debia pensar algo rapido o Ikuto sospecharia, pero el la saco de sus pensamientos, acercando un poco hacia ella provocando que se sonrojara violentamente.

- Sin rodeos, Amu - En verdad esperaba una respuesta concreta. Y Amu, miro fijamente sus ojos hermosos ojos y quedo petrificada, no era conciente de lo que hacia o decia, asi que continuo..

- Contigo, no.. no tengo problemas en ser yo misma, en mostrarme espontanea, y decirte cualquier cosa. Por..Por que? - Ikuto se sorprendio ante tal cosa.

- Dimelo tu - Seguia mirandola con esa persistente mirada, pero por suerte Amu logro reaccionar. Sonrio un poco, cerro sus ojos y miro hacia abajo.

- Supongo que es.. porque.. tu y yo nos parecemos, en cierta forma - Ikuto arqueo una ceja.

- Veras,, - Trato de explicar - Yo tengo una personalidad diferente a la cual me muestro con la gente, en cambio tu.. no muestras por completo tu personalidad aunque es siempre la misma - Se asombro, todo era verdad.

- Pero.. - continuo - Cuando logro verte a los ojos tan de cerca.. - se sonrojo un poco, aunque su voz seguia calmada, y pronunciaba cada palabra con dulzura - puedo ver que.. existe un gran vacio en ellos.. - miro lo sorprendido que estaba, y ella aun con su rostro colorado.

- Se que.. no comprendo la mayoria de tus asuntos, o cosas que tengan que ver contigo. Por mas que a veces creo hacerlo, siempre termino aun mas confundida que antes. Siento que.. con cada una de tus miradas, puedo comprenderte.. y al instante.. vuelvo al perder la nocion de lo que creia entender. - Iba a seguir hablando, pero Ikuto coloco su dedo indice en la boca de Amu para que no lo hiciera, se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus frentes se juntaron y sus narices se rozaron. El corazon de la pelirosa estaba a mil por hora, sin mencionar de que podia sentir su respiracion tan cerca!!

Ikuto tenia sus ojos cerrados, y Amu los tenia entrecerrados. Sus bocas estaban a un centimetro, hasta que Ikuto, de pronto de volvio hacia atras. Lo que provoco que que la pelirosa, abriera completamente sus ojos con sorpresa.

- No, parece que no tienes fiebre.. entonces supongo que solo deliras.. - Ikuto sabia que todo lo que Amu dijo era cierto, y a la vez.. pudo saber como se siente ella con respecto a sus acciones, pero no queria seguir escuchando.. sino.. eso en verdad podria haber terminado en un.. _"Rayos, en que demonios estaba pensando?!?!"_

La pelirosa se sonrojo violentamente - Ikuto no baka! - casi lo grita, pero recordo que sus padres estaban abajo. Un momento... Sus padres!?!? Lo habia olvidado por completo!!

Que era ese asunto del que no querian hablarle?

- Ikuto, mis padres estan abajo, tienes que irte o te pueden oir!! - Dijo casi en suplica, empujandolo hasta la ventana.

- Jamas te preocupaste porque tus padres pudieran oirme las noches anteriores, Amu - Le contesto con tono seductor y su tipica sonrisa ironica, a lo que ella se sonrojo.. Amaba la sensualidad con la que pronunciaba su nombre.. Que?!?! Imposible!.. Tal vez si estaba delirando...!

- Solo, vete.. luego te explicare!! - _"Por que dije eso ultimo? A el que le importa!?!?," _se reprochaba internamente.

- Amu-chan, podriamos hablar un momento? - Su madre repentinamente detras de la puerta.. A lo que Amu se sobresalto, empujando mas a Ikuto - S-S-Si mama, ya bajo! - demasiado nerviosa..

- Aww, me la debes.. Amu. Vamos, Yoru - Beso la mejilla de la pequeña pelirosa, hizo cambio de personalidad con Yoru, y se fue.

Amu coloco una mano en donde Ikuto acababa de depositar su beso, esos deliciosos labios que deseaba cada vez que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.. _"Basta!! Debo sacar estos pensamientos de mi mente!!" "Tadase-kun, por que contigo no me pasa lo mismo?.. Que sera este sentimiento...?"_

Bajo las escaleras hundida en sus pensamientos, pero se encontro con sus padres sentados en la mesa bastante serios.. _"Que habra pasado?", _hacia unos dias que estaban muy raros.. y finalmente iba a saber porque.

- Sientate Amu-chan - Le dijo su madre con su calida pero forzada sonrisa.

De acuerdo.. debia admitir.. que esto estaba empezando a molestarla... pero a la vez, estaba muy preocupada por la actitud de sus padres..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa ^^

en el proximo capitulo se revelara que es lo sus padres querian decirle a Amu :)

Pero,, si recuerdan en el primer capitulo.. Amu no solo estaba preocupada por lo que les sucedia a sus padres... Nuevos conflictos le esperan a nuestra pequeña protagonista :P

Y mas sorpresas con cierto minino (L)

Gracias por los reviews de:

Dsiu

Vampire Rukia Cullen

Utau Butterfly

chio-miau

iris-dark

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

mijofan


	4. Chapter 4

- Sientate Amu-chan - Le dijo su madre con su calida pero forzada sonrisa.

De acuerdo.. debia admitir.. que esto estaba empezando a molestarla... pero a la vez, estaba muy preocupada por la actitud de sus padres..

No sabia exactamente cuando tiempo llevaban callados, y solo escuchando el sonido del reloj. Veia que sus padres tomaban iniciativa para hablar, pero cuando iban a pronunciar palabra, enseguida se arrepentian y se miraban entre ellos.

Pasado el rato, Amu ya estaba harta.. _"Es que acaso es tan malo?", _pensaba con una venita roja saliendo de su cabeza estilo anime. Se levanto de su silla, haciendo ruido y captando la atencion de sus padres.. quienes la miraban con sorpresa ante la reaccion de su hija.

- Si van a quedarse callados, no me hubieran llamado! - Se atrevio a decir Amu, dandoles la espalda con su actitud Cool & Spicy, pero mas que nada en forma de capricho. Pero enseguida se sorprendio al no ver ninguna reaccion de sus padres, el tipico _"Amu-chan Cool&Spicy" _de su padre, sintiendose orgulloso de la genialidad de su hija.

- Amu-chan.. - Pronuncio su padre, pero se notaba que no estaba seguro si decirlo o no. _"Aqui va! ^^" _penso Amu, recordando lo que penso anteriormente. Pero nunca llego.. Asi que decidio darse la vuelta y mirarlo..

- Dentro de dos dias... - Siguio su madre, al ver que su esposo no podia continuar..

y sin darle tiempo a Amu a reaccionar.. - ella vendra - termino y bajo su cabeza..

Demasiados signos de interrogacion se posaron arriba de la cabeza de Amu.. _"Ella? Quien es ella? A veces no podia creer que sus padres fueran tan especificos" _penso con sarcasmo. Y como seguia sin entender..

- Ella? - la curiosidad la invadio, mucho mas que antes. - Ella quien? - dijo mirando unica y exclusivamente a los ojos de su madre, quien fue la que le dio la noticia..

Pero la habitacion volvio a hundirse en un profundo silencio, el ambiente volvio a tensarse y Amu estaba con una intriga completamente detestable.

_"No puedo creerlo, en verdad que no puedo creerlo.. primero, se comportan de manera extraña durante varios dias.. queriendome decir algo de lo que nisiquiera comentan; y segundo, cuando por fin se atreven a confesarme la causa de su rareza, me dicen las cosas por la mitad haciendome quedar mas confundida que antes.. Es increible!" _penso Amu cada vez mas irritada.

- Hubiera preferido que no me dijeran nada, si iban a decirme todo por la mitad - Se notaba que estba sumamente enfurecida por el tema. Y es que a Hinamori Amu, nadie la deja con la intriga.

Comenzo a pensar en posibles personas que podrian "venir" como dijo su madre, sin ignorar un pequeño detalle; su madre dijo _Ella_, por lo tanto, era una mujer.. lo extraño era que ella no llamaba asi a nadie, asi que primero se concentraria en averiguar quien era, y luego averiguaria el motivo por el cual, quiso ocultar el nombre de la misteriosa mujer desde un principio. No es que Amu odiara a alguien ni mucho menos.. asi que, no encontraba la razon por la cual su madre no decia directamente el nombre.

El hecho que su madre dijera _Ella_, era una buena señal. significaba que Amu la conocia.

Bien, comenzo: _"Mi tia?.. no no creo, esta en otro pais y su empleo no le permitira viajes por un largo tiempo, mm.. ya se! mi prima Himeka mm.. no tampoco, si ella vive cerca de aqui y viene de vez en cuando, mm.. la abuela? mm.. tampoco, no puede caminar y mucho menos venir hasta aqui.. mm.. tal vez sea la tia Ria, mm.. no tampoco, mama y papa no se llevan muy bien con ella ni ella con ellos, nisiquiera sabe que yo existo asi que no tendria motivo para venir..mmm.. se me acaban las opciones!"_

- Ella.. - comenzo a decir su padre, a lo que Amu se puso atenta..

- Quien? - se altero, no queria que un incomodo silencio se volviera a formar.. - Vamos diganme..! - insistio.

- Quien es ella!?!? - cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y grito casi en suplica..

- Milfeulle.. - Pronuncio su madre, mas para ella que para Amu.. dejando de nuevo la habitacion en el incomodo silencio que su hija tanto detestaba, y a esta ultima mirando con la mayor de las sorpresas.. una mirada inquietante para cualquiera..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa ^^! aqui les dejo el 4to. capitulo,

espero que les guste! :) Como ya se habran dado cuenta.. voy a actualizar todos los dias..

en el caso de que algun dia no pueda actualizar, aqui en las Notas de la autora, les voy a avisar, y el mismo dia o el dia despues del que no actualice.. voy a subir dos capitulos, asi repondre el dia que no pude subir un capitulo =)

Siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo ^^.

Gracias por los reviews:

mijofan

sweetxvampire

Utau Butterfly

chio-miau

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi


	5. Chapter 5

- Quien es ella!?!? - cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y grito casi en suplica..

- Milfeulle.. - Pronuncio su madre, mas para ella que para Amu.. dejando de nuevo la habitacion en el incomodo silencio que su hija tanto detestaba, y a esta ultima mirando con la mayor de las sorpresas.. una mirada inquietante para cualquiera..

Los ojos de Amu tenian un brillo caracteristico, obviando la sorpresa, y actuando como un niño con juguete nuevo. Su cara tenia la sonrisa mas grande que podia, estaba indiscutiblemente feliz. Pero..

- Y por que me lo dicen ahora?!? no lo entiendo, que acaso no estan contentos?!?! - Olvido por un segundo todos sus pensamientos, y cayo a la realidad.. aparentemente sus padres no estaban del todo convencidos.. o eso era lo que Hinamori Amu pensaba.

Los ojos de su madre y padre, se llenaron de lagrimas, y ambos con una sonrisa sincera, abrazaron a su hija. La cual se sorprendio ante el acto.. Este dia estaba lleno de sorpresas.

- Contentos? - pregunto su padre. - Somos mas que felices Amu-chan - termino de decir con muchos sollozos.

- Despues de lo que sucedio, pensamos que no te animaria la noticia. Por eso decidimos ocultarlo, creimos que no querias volver verla, no sabiamos como reaccionarias. Pero nosotros en verdad, estamos muy felices Amu - desbordaba de felicidad su madre, y poco a poco su hija fue correspondiendo al abrazo. Pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se giro de espaldas a ellos..

- B-Bu-Bueno, no es para tanto, yo tambien estoy muy feliz pero no es para ponerse sentimentales.. - reacciono a tiempo, diria ella..

- AAAAH!!! Cool&Spicy! - Gritaron sus padres, fascinados. Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo, la alegria de Amu era un tanto.. _notable._

Ella subio a su alcoba, y sus charan notaban su increible cambio.

- Pasa algo Amu-chan? Tu estado de animo parece haber mejorado - Pregunto Ran

- Claramente lo hizo - Afirmo Miki.

- Que bueno~desu - Complemento Suu

- Amu-chan.. - La llamo Dia, sonriente - Pronto todo se aclarara.. - Dejando a las otras charas y a la propia Amu, desconcertadas. Por alguna razon, Dia estaba en todo y siempre sabia algo mas que todos.

Luego todas las charas fueron a sus respectivos huevos. La pelirosa apago la luz, y se acosto para dormir placidamente en su cama. Pero, habia algo que la atormentaba todas las noches..

Amu estaba profundamente dormida, muy inquieta en su cama, moviendose de aqui para alla, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, un claro ejemplo de una pesadilla. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que venia teniendo ese _sueño_.

De pronto, cerro los ojos con mayor fuerza, quedandose quieta.. parecia estar sintiendo un miedo atroz, parecia que el mismisimo Satanas se le habia aparecido en sueños. Una delicada lagrima corria por su mejilla, mientras sentia que algo la agarraba y la apretaba con fuerza.. por alguna razon se sintio segura, _protegida_.

Logro abrir los ojos, despertandose al fin, y vio que Ikuto la estaba abrazando.. sus sollozos hicieron acto de presencia..

- I-Ikuto! - Apenas si pudo pronunciar, ya que el chico de ojos zafiro, al ver que desperto.. la miro con esa mirada penetrante que tanto le caracterizaba, haciendo un silencio profundo entre los dos. Aunque Amu trato de darse la vuelta, para evitar que la viera asi, llorando, en este estado, no pudo. Ikuto la abrazaba mas fuertemente.

- No voy a preguntar por que llorabas, solo.. quedate.. asi - Con una voz muy sensual, esperando que la pelirosa obedeciera sin quejas. Y asi lo hizo.. se acurruco aun mas en su pecho, y se quedo dormida con sus lagrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Lo que Ikuto habia visto esa noche, no queria volver a verlo jamas. Ver a la pequeña Amu, con una expresion de verdadero temor en su rostro, y lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. Definitivamente no era su imagen predilecta ni mucho menos. En esos momentos, el solo queria hacerla sentir protegida, querida y mas que nada.. a salvo. Sea cual sea aquel odioso sueño que hizo que su ambarina mirada derrochase lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, el estaria ahi y no permitiria que **su** _angel_ volviera a llorar.

En el silencio de la noche, unas pequeñas palabras se dieron a oir. Tranquilizando un poco mas a una figura de cabello azul marino..

- A-Arigato... Ikuto - Pronuncio entre lagrimas y aun dormida. Le hablaba en sueños.. y esto, hizo sentir maravillosamente aliviado al joven, quien sonrio solo como el sabe hacerlo, y aun abrazado a ella, se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa ^^, subiendo aqui el 5to capitulo :)

Espero que les guste ;) y lamento mucho dejarlos con la intriga.. T_T

Pero no puedo revelar todo tan rapido ;)

Agradezco a q me motiven a seguir escribiendo :D

Gracias por los reviews:

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

chio-miau

Utau Butterfly

hanonsama91


	6. Chapter 6

- A-Arigato... Ikuto - Pronuncio entre lagrimas y aun dormida. Le hablaba en sueños.. y esto, hizo sentir maravillosamente aliviado al joven, quien sonrio solo como el sabe hacerlo, y aun abrazado a ella, se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los primeros rayos de la luz solar, no tardaron en aparecer, adentrandose en la habitacion y despertando a un neko sexy. El peliazul, miro a su pequeño angel, y deposito un beso en su mejilla, para luego abrir la ventana y salir "volando" con Yoru en su hombro.

Unas horas mas tarde, una linda pelirosa comenzaba a abrir los ojos. No solo despertandose increiblemente temprano un Sábado, sino tambien.. dandose cuenta de que su cobija humana, ya no estaba. No se molesto en buscarlo, sabia que se habia ido; solo se sento en su cama, sonriendo y abrazandose a si misma

- Arigato - repitiendo lo que dijo en sus sueños, pero claro.. ella no lo sabia. Desde hacia dias, esta era la primera vez, que pudo sacar esas imagenes de su cabeza. Sin despertar a sus charas, se levanto y fue directo al baño para tomar una larga ducha caliente. Mientras tanto, una hermosa chara amarilla, de cabello lijeramente anaranjado.. salia de su huevo y se disponia a mirar sonriente, hacia el cielo por la ventana..

- Parece que las cosas de adelantaran el dia de hoy.. - mientras una Amu toda empapada hacia acto de presencia en la habitacion. Le extraño ver a Dia despierta, pero como ya sabia.. Ella estaba en todo, y siempre sabia algo mas que todos.

- Buenos dias, Dia - mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse

- Buenos dias, Amu-chan - le dedico una linda sonrisa, a lo que la pelirosa correspondio.

En ese momento; Ran, Miki y Suu, se levantaban somnolientas de sus huevos, frotandose los ojos.

- Al fin despiertan, Buenos dias chicas - pronuncio contenta aunque aun no encontraba que ponerse.

- Buenos dias, Amu-chan! - dijeron las tres charas al unisono.

- Hoy te levantaste temprano Amu-chan - Ran, ya desvelada se poso a su lado.

- Y parece que sigues con tu buen humor - Miki, aun dormida mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

- Dia tambien se levanto temprano~desu - Suu, yendo hacia donde estaba Dia.

- Chicas, bajemos a desayunar - dijo Amu dirijiendose a la puerta con sus charas tras ella.

Iba a ser un dia tranquilo, sin interrupciones de sus pensamientos.. no podia creer que despues de tanto tiempo, iba a volver a verla. A _ella_. Aun podia recordarla como si la viera todos los dias. Y sin mas, tambien recordaba el dia en el que _ella_ se habia ido. Un semblante de tristeza aparecio por primera vez desde que sus padres le comunicaron la noticia. No le guardaba ningun tipo de rencor; al contrario.. La admiraba, pero todavia lamentaba aquel dia.

- Milfeulle.. - pronuncio muy suavemente sin ser escuchada, nisiquiera podria llamarse un susurro.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que sus padres la estaban llamando, sino hasta que Dia se coloco delante de su mirada..

- Amu-chan, despierta - Tan caracteristico de Dia.

La pelirosa salio de sus pensamientos, notando que sus padres tenian una expresion preocupada y la miraban extrañados.

- Q-que? - Pregunto algo.. curiosa?

- Estabas en otro mundo Amu-chan - Le dijo su padre.

- Ah! Lo siento.. estaba pensando en algo.. - Aparto su mirada de la de ellos.

- Que bueno que despertaste! - Respondio feliz su madre, pero algo de decia que.. tenia algo mas que decir. - Porque.. - _"Lo sabia!! Yo nunca me equivoco en esas cosas"_, por lo que la miro atentamente - Alguien vino a verte, Amu - termino de decir.

- A mi? - Pregunto casi por inersia, mientras caminaba a paso considerablemente lento, que no justificaba su curiosidad.

_"Quien podria venir a verme un sábado? Oh no! Sera Tadase-kun? No, no creo.. mi padre no estaria tan tranquilo si fuera un chico.. Yaya? No, me hubiera llamado.. Rima? Seria lo mismo que con Yaya, mmm.. entonces quien?"_ Derrepente parecio acordarse de algo..

- Podria ser... - Corrio hasta el comedor donde anteriormente, sin prestar mucha atencion, habian ido sus padres. Y cuando se asomo, no podia creer lo que veia.. sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la figura sentada en el sillon del medio, y no logro soportarlo mas..

Esbozo semejante sonrisa jamas vista por nadie, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. A los pocos segundos, se encontraba tirandose a los brazos de esa persona.. no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, y mientras sollozaba ya casi en contacto con ella, que la recibia con los brazos abiertos, pronuncio..

- One-chan.. - y termino por hundirse en su pecho, mientras le correspondia el abrazo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa! ^^

Al fin termine este capitulo! Tengo un monton de ideas sueltas en mi mente.. y cuando intento escribirlas, a veces me cuesta expresar las acciones y sentimientos de los personajes.

Si hay algun problema solo diganmelo ;)!

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, de verdad que se los agradezco.! :)

Mañana subire el proximo capitulo, perdon por actualizar tan tarde hoy.. las ideas no venian a mi cabeza ^_^U

Hasta Mañana :)


	7. Chapter 7

- One-chan.. - y termino por hundirse en su pecho, mientras le correspondia el abrazo.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Amu - le susurro su hermana al oido muy suavemente.

- Milfeulle-onee-chan! - La pequeña Ami tambien corrio a abrazarla.

Las 4 charas de la pelirosa, se quedaron viendo a la chica que acababa de llegar.

- Esa es.. la hermana mayor de Amu-chan?!? - Dijeron Ran, Miki y Suu al unisono

- Que linda es - aparecio Dia detras de sus hermanas a las cuales les brillaban los ojitos, asintiendo a lo que la pequeña chara amarilla acababa de decir.

- Amu, por que no llevas a Milfeulle a recorrer la ciudad? - le dijo su madre, mirando una escena tan conmovedora de sus hijas.

Inmediatamente, Amu tomo su celular y llamo a todos los guardianes para una "junta importante" en el Royal Garden.

Cuando comenzaron a encaminarse, la pequeña pelirosa estaba tan feliz que no dejaba de hablar y contarle sus cosas, a los que su hermana mayor sonreia completamente.. en verdad que no parecia ella misma. Definitivamente, ambas estaban muy felices de verse.

Estaban por llegar al Royal Garden, por lo que Amu, tomo la mano de su hermana y salio corriendo.

- Apresurate Onee-chan, ya quiero que los guardianes te conozcan!! - Y aumento un poco su velocidad.

Cuando llegaron, Amu la hizo esperar en la puerta.. mientras ella entraba.

- Amu-chan! - Nagehiko fue el primero que la vio.

- Amu-chii! - Yaya, muy contenta como de costumbre, lanzandose a sus brazos.

- Amu, - Rima y Kuukai - al fin llegaste! - termino Rima de decir

- Hinamori-san - sonriendo tan tiernamente.

- Ohayo, Minna! - siendo.. extrañamente ella.

- Amu-chan, sucedio algo? como nos llamaste de urgencia.. - se apresuro a preguntar el chico de larga cabellera violacia.

- Aww, Amu-chi, que es lo que paso? - Preparandose como si tuviera que peliar.

- Hinamori-san, tiene que ver con Easter? - Preguntaba preocupado un rubio ojirojo.

Rima y Kuukai, permanecian callados.. ambos notaban algo extraño en la pelirosa, sin mensionar el hecho de que no contesto ninguna de las preguntas.

- No no, no es nada de eso! - respondio por fin, rascandose la nuca.

- Amu-chi! entonces para que nos llamaste de urgencia?? - Yaya estaba un tanto enojada ¬¬U

- Bueno, yo.. - y se fue acercando a la puerta de salida

- Hinamori-san a donde vas? - dio un paso hacia adelante.

- Quedense aqui - ordeno, y se paro justo en la puerta de salida. - Ven - susurro.

La persona que estaba recargada sobre la puerta con sus manos atras, la miro y asintio.

- Acerquense, Minna! - grito la pelirosa.

Los guardianes hicieron caso y se acercaron a un metro de la puerta.

- Amu-chan, ya dinos que es lo que pasa.. por que tanto misterio? - Nagehiko comenzaba a sospechar algo.

- Quiero.. - comenzo, y todos escuchaban muy atentos a lo que iba a decir.

- Quiero presentarles a alguien -

En el momento en que dijo eso, la persona que esperaba en la puerta, se coloco su lado.

Todos los guardianes la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos.

- Ella es Milfeulle Hinamori - continuo - Mi hermana mayor. - termino de decir muy orgullosa. Sus amigos estaban que no se lo creian. Jamas se hubieran esperado que Amu tuviera una hermana mayor.

Milfeulle Hinamori, 16 años, alta pero un poco mas baja que Kuukai, tez blanca. Tenia el mismo peinado que Utau, amarrado en dos coletas altas, solo que su cabello era rosa brillante y largo hasta los tobillos. Sus grandes ojos, eran azules como los de Ikuto solo que un poco mas claros. Delgada, voluptuosa, siempre con una sonrisa pura como una diosa, y...

- Es un gusto conocerlos - La escucharon hablar por primera vez.

Y una voz melodiosa como un coro de angeles. Simplemente perfecta.

- I-Igualmente - pudo responder Kuukai entre todo el silencio. La verdad es que todos estaban boquiabiertos.

Ella vestia con una falta celeste y volados en blanco,con una blusa blanca y una campera marroncita al cuerpo. Unas zapatillas de botita hasta la rodilla de igual color. Preciosa.

- Kawaii ^^ - dijeron todos al unisono. A lo que Amu y Milfeulle sonrieron.

Yaya comenzo a tomarle fotos con su telefono, mientras todos caminaban y se sentaban en la mesa del Royal Garden.

- Gomen, Amu no nos habia dicho que tenia una hermana mayor - Se disculpo una pequeña niña de cabellos largos. Era la hermana de su mejor amiga, por supuesto que tambien se llevarian bien.

- No he podido venir a visitarla mucho desde que se mudaron aqui - Tranquila, dulce y sonriente le contesto a la chica.

- Los presentare - Amu aparecio detras de su hermana, la tomo de sus hombros y la sento en el lugar que era de ella.

- Bien, Ella es.. - Pero Nagehiko la interrumpio. - Amu-chan, nosotros lo haremos - a lo que le sonrio amablemente y la pequeña pelirosa le correspondio.

- Yo, soy Hotori Tadase, voy en el mismo año que Amu, soy el King de los guardianes.

- Mi nombre es Mashiro Rima, tambien voy en el mismo año que Amu, y soy la Queen de los guardianes.

- Me llamo Fujisaki Nagehiko, estoy igual que Rima y Tadase, yo soy el Jack.

- Soy Yuiki Yaya, voy un año menor que Amu, y soy el As.

- Yo soy Souma Kuukai, ya me gradue, pero yo era el antiguo Jack de los guardianes.

- Ya veo, es un placer - sonrio, y coloco su codo sobre la mesa para apoyar en sus nudillos, el menton. - Y tu Amu? - giro un poco su cabeza hacia atras.

- Yo?, A si! Yo soy la Joker - señalandose a si misma.

- Y diganme.. de que se encargan normalmente aqui en la escuela? - ya que era un grupo de personas pequeño..

- Nosotros hacemos algunas encuentas en la escuela sobre los uniformes, decidimos que equipos usaran cada cancha en la escuela, y cosas como esas.. - Respondio amablemente el King.

- La hermana de Amu-chan es muy bonita - dijo acercandose Kusu Kusu a ella.

- Arigato! - dedicandole una sonrisa, a los que esta se sorprendio y todos tambien.. Podia verlos? Incluso Amu se sobresalto. - Cual es tu nombre pequeña? - dijo amablemente acariciando su cabeza con un dedo de su otra mano, haciendole cosquillas, a lo que la chara solo pudo reir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa ^^!!

bueno, la verdad es que este cap me quedo un poco mas largo :P

Milfeulle puede ver a los charas ? :O

espero les guste ^^, no tengo una foto de Milfeulle para mostrarles, perdonen :(

Si hay algun problema, solo digan :)

**Muchas gracias a la gente que deja reviews.**

_Siempre me animan ^^_

Los espero mañana con el proximo capitulo ^//^.


	8. Chapter 8

- La hermana de Amu-chan es muy bonita - dijo acercandose Kusu Kusu a ella.

- Arigato! - dedicandole una sonrisa, a los que esta se sorprendio y todos tambien.. Podia verlos? Incluso Amu se sobresalto. - Cual es tu nombre pequeña? - dijo amablemente acariciando su cabeza con un dedo de su otra mano, haciendole cosquillas, a lo que la chara solo pudo reir.

- P-Puedes.. puedes verlos? - Pregunto una Amu muy atonita.

- Por supuesto - Respondio tranquila - Y todos los demas, cuales son sus nombres? - Milfeulle ademas de todas esas cualidades que tenia, tambien era una persona distraida, despistada, e inocente.

- P-Pero.. como? - Intento formular la pregunta, pero las charas la interrumpieron.

- Tu puedes vernos? Es genial! Yo soy Ran y soy la chara de Amu-chan! - Se apresuro a decir una chara rosa que volaba cerca de su dueña.

- Yo soy Miki, tambien soy chara de Amu-chan - respondio una chara azul mientras se sentaba en su hombro.

- Al igual que Ran y Miki, yo tambien soy chara de Amu-chan~desu, me llamo Suu - dijo una chara verde que volaba alrededor de la mesa.

- Es un placer conocerte Milfeulle-chan, mi nombre es Dia. La cuarta chara de Amu-chan - posandose en frente de Milfeulle, una chara amarilla de cabellos anaranjado, amarrado en dos coletas.

- Lo mismo digo. - dedicandole un sonrisa a las 4 charas. - Vaya Amu, tienes muchas charas - a lo que la pequeña pelirosa se sonrojo - Son muy bonitas - termino por decir su hermana mayor.

- A-Arigato Onee-chan - dijo finalmente.

- Yo soy Kusu Kusu, la chara de Rima - mientras caminaba arriba de una gran pelota.

- Yo Pepe! - con su chupete en la boca, dirijiendose a donde estaba Yaya.

- Daichi! - levantando su pulgar en alto y guiñandole el ojo. Estaba sentado en el hombro de Kuukai.

- Mi nombre es Kiseki, siempre es bueno tener mas subditos a mi servicio. - dijo saliendo detras de Tadase.

A todos les salio una gotita estilo anime detras de la cabeza, menos a Milfeulle. Que sonreia placidamente, pero observaba a un chico de cabellos largos que estaba con un semblante desilucionado. Este se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por esos hermosos ojos, y se sonrojo un poco.

- M-mi guardian chara no ha nacido todavia - dijo finalmente despues de todas las presentaciones, mostrando un huevo color azul con unas flores en medio. - Si me permistes preguntar.. - todos prestaron atencion - Como es que puedes verlos? A caso tu tambien..? - sin terminar su frase, se daba a entender lo que queria decir.

- Entonces, ya veo que los guardianes no solo se ocupan de los asuntos escolares - rio - sino que, es mas bien un grupo selecto de chicos del colegio que poseen Guardianes Charas y seguramente, se encargan de proteger a los niños cuyos huevos no han nacido todavia. ¿Me equivoco? - su sonrisa era tan dulce y amable. Pero tambien era inteligente y podia deducir muchas cosas.

- Si, es basicamente eso. - Afirmo el King.

- Y no me equivoco al decir tambien, que estan en busca del Embrion, ¿verdad? - estaba conciente de que habia ignorado la pregunta del joven, pero solo queria confirmar lo que preguntaba.

- Tu tambien lo buscas? - Pregunto Kuukai, lo unico que faltaba era otra enemiga.

- La verdad no - todos suspiraron aliviados. Amu mas que nadie, no queria tener a su propia hermana de enemiga. - Respondiendo a tu pregunta Nagehiko.. - abrio ligeramente los ojos, dejandolos entrecerrados.. pero aun asi podia apreciarse su color.

Milfeulle tomo una pequeña carterita que llevaba, y saco de alli a cuatro huevos. Uno violeta con detalles en negro, que estaba adornado con unas cadenas en el centro. Otro rosa con detalles en morado, y cristales ligeramente rosados como adornos. Otro era color verde con detalles en amarillo, y una arma dorada en el medio. Y el ultimo era todo blanco con dos alas en el medio del igual color.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Pero derrepente los huevos se comenzaron a abrir.

Del huevo rosa, salio una pequeña chara con cabello corto de igual color, ojos violetas. Vestia una especie de tapado purpura con unas pequeñas botitas violetas y blancas.

- Ella es Aiko. - Dijo Milfeulle, mientras la pequeña se abrazaba a su mejilla. - Hola a todos - saludo. Era de todas la mas hiperactiva.

El huevo verde, comenzo a abrirse. De alli, salio una chara rubia de cabello largo, suelto y ojos celestes. Vestia un sombrero amarillo inflado como un globo, un vestido rosa con volado amarillo terminado en 4 puntas, unas botitas blancas y unas muñequeras rosas sujetadas con hilos amarillos.

- Princea - dijo Milfeulle presentandola. - Buenas tardes - saludo y se coloco en el hombro de su dueña abrazandola. - Ella es un poco timida - concluyo mientras la chara escondia su rostro es el cabello de Milfeulle.

El huevo violeta comenzo a moverse, y de pronto se abrio. Una chara de largo cabello violeta, suelto y ojos rojos salio. Llevaba un vestido negro con detalles en violeta, guantes largos del mismo color, y botas negras. No se parecia en nada a las otras.

- Su nombre es Raider - La pequeña se abrazo al cuello de su dueña, saludando con un simple "Hola". - Es muy amistosa aunque no lo parezca - agrego Milfeulle.

El ultimo huevo tardaba en abrirse. Asi que Milfeulle comenzo a moverlo con sus dedo hasta que quebro. Salio una chara cabello rojo, con dos medias coletas atadas a sus costados, y tenia un vestido blanco, cubierto por un tul del mismo color, con una especie de corona de igual color en su cabeza que se enredaba en sus cabellos.

- Aun tengo sueño, Milfeulle-chan - Frotandose los ojos y acomodandose en la cabeza de su dueña para seguir durmiendo. - Buenas noches - y se quedo totalmente dormida.

- Y ella es Sakura, siempre esta cansada - rio ante esto ultimo.

- Kawaii ^^, tus charas son muy bonitas! Y ademas son 4 al igual que las de Amu-chi! - A Yaya comenzaron a brillarle los ojitos, mientras las observaba.

- Si, son muy lindas - Afirmo Rima, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Seguro todos se llevaran bien - Guiñando un ojo Kuukai.

- Chicas, Por que no van a jugar un rato con los demas? - les ofrecio Milfeulle amablemente a sus charas.

- Onee-chan, es un poco tarde.. si quieres mañana podran jugar - Amu estaba muy feliz de que su hermana tambien tuviera charas.

- Amu-chan tiene razon, es hora de que nos vayamos. No te molesta traerlas mañana? - Pregunto Nagehiko

- Es una buena idea, asi podran conocerse y jugar un rato - Secundó Tadase.

- Claro, ustedes que dicen? - mirando a sus charas.

- Haaaaai!! - grito la energica Aiko. - Sera divertido! - le siguio Princea. Raider solo asintio y le sonrio a su dueña.

- Tu que dices Sakura? - La tomo entre sus manos para poder observarla.

- Aqui tenemos una casita para jugar, dormir y hacer lo que queramos - Dijeron Ran y Pepe acercandose a la misma para que la vean.

Sakura desperto y miro la casita y a su dueña..

- Mañana haremos nuevos amigos - les sonrio a las otras charas y se volvio a quedar dormida.

- Es un hecho! - Dijo Tadase.

- Hai! mañana las traere para que puedan jugar todas juntas - Le dijo Amu sonriendole a todos. Pero Kuukai aparecio detras de ella y la tomo del brazo.

- Antes de que te vayas!, recuerdas nuestro juego? - Y salio corriendo de alli a toda velocidad. A lo que Amu solo puedo gritar. Milfeulle rio ante esto colocando una mano en su boca.

- Parece que tardaran un rato.. -

- Si, Kuukai siempre sale a correr con Amu como un entrenamiento - Le sonrio muy dulcemente Rima. - Sentemonos otro rato mientras ellos vuelven - Todos asintieron y se sentaron nuevamente.

- K-Kuukai, y-ya p-po-podemos f-frenar? - amu respiraba muy agitadamente, mientras se sentaba en una banca que estaba enfrente de la cancha de futbol.

- Ahora dime, Amu-chan.. Nunca nos habias dicho que tenias hermana.. Hay alguna razon? - Kuukai miro a la pelirosa, y la misma bajo su cabeza..

- Sientate, te contare la historia - le dijo mientras levantaba nuevamente la cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Tu siempre sabes cuando me pasa algo, Kuukai - mirandolo a los ojos.

- No fui Jack por nada Amu-chan! - Sonriendole ampliamente.

- Bien, veras.. - comenzó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa ^^!!

Perdon, perdon, perdon! En el anterior capitulo dije que iba a contar la historia de Milfeulle ahora, pero es que se me alargo mucho con las presentaciones y descripciones de sus charas!

En el proximo sin falta se descubre :)

Algun problema? No duden en decirme ^^

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews**

_Siempre me animan ^^_

Los espero mañana con el proximo cap :D


	9. Chapter 9

- Sientate, te contare la historia - le dijo mientras levantaba nuevamente la cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Tu siempre sabes cuando me pasa algo, Kuukai - mirandolo a los ojos.

- No fui Jack por nada Amu-chan! - Sonriendole ampliamente.

- Bien, veras.. - comenzó.

_-.."Antes de mudarnos, cuando yo era pequeña, siempre jugaba junto con ella. Nos divertiamos mucho. Cuando llegaba de la escuela, me llevaba al parque y no volviamos hasta el anochecer, principalmente jugabamos a las escondidas, a mi me encantaba ese juego. Por alguna razon, yo siempre estaba detras de ella.. siempre viendole la espalda; la seguia a todas partes. Su sueño era convertirse en una escritora de cuentos para niños, eso era lo que la apasionaba. Todas las noches, me leia un cuento de su propia autoria.. tenia carpetas llenas de ellos; a mi me fascinaban. Nunca me dormia hasta que ella terminara, no me perdia ni una sola de sus palabras. La admiraba mucho._

_Ella estaba en el ultimo año de la escuela primaria. Un dia, cuando regreso, habia algo extraño ella. Yo corri en su direccion a abrazarla; por supuesto me correspondio pero lo que me dijo no me habia entusiasmado mucho.._

_- Amu, necesito decirte algo.._

_- Claro, Onee-chan dime.. dimee!_

_- Amu, yo.._

_Al ver la tristeza en su mirada, el brillo desaparecio de mis ojos. - Me inscribi en un internado para continuar la secundaria.. -_

_- Esta bien Onee-chan! Seguire jugando contigo por mas que empieces la secundaria -_

_- No me comprendes Amu, - me miro a los ojos y senti un gran vacio en ellos - un internado es una escuela donde ademas de estudiar, se alojan alumnos, en otras palabras, ya no vivire aqui -_

_Mi mundo parecio derrumbarse en ese mismo instante, comence a llorar sin poder creer lo que me decia.._

_- Tranquila, Amu.. vendre a visitarte los fines de semana - Y me sonrio solo como ella sabe hacerlo. En ese momento me calme, no iba a dejar de verla, aun asi cuando lleg el dia de que se marchara, no pude contener el llanto, gritaba y pataleaba que no se fuera hasta que la perdi de vista. Ami tambien lloro, pero supongo que a mi me dolio mucho mas su perdida._

_Como ella prometio, todos los fines de semana venia a verme y jugabamos como soliamos hacerlo. Pero luego, mis padres le dijeron que nos mudariamos aqui. Este lugar esta un poco lejos del internado al que ella asiste, por lo que.. los fines de semana se le dificultaba mucho venir, ademas de que ya estaba en los ultimos años. Despues de un tiempo, ella dejo de venir. Siempre me llamaba por telefono para que no me sienta sola, pero yo recibia las malanas noticias de no poder verla, aunque al menos escuchaba su voz._

_Al no poder verla, me sentia demasiado vacia. No lo soportaba. Ese dolor que sentia, ya no pude controlarlo.. la extrañaba demasiado y aun asi, me parecia verla en todos lados. _

_Saque todas las fotografias de ella de la casa, y las coloque en una caja de mi habitacion. Solo deje una que esta en mi mesita de noche, en la que estamos ella y yo, y no pasaba ningun dia que yo no pensara en ella. Me quedaba horas observando aquella foto. Mis padres pensaron que yo entre en negacion y por hizo lo hice. En mi casa, dejamos de hablar del tema, se volvio un asunto intocable; ya que mis padres no querian que yo sufriera. Aun asi, recibia las constantes llamas de ella, que lograban siempre alegrarme, pero aun asi no podia verla y eso era lo que frustraba. Crei que jamas lo superaria, pero luego los conoci a ustedes y.. bueno ya lo saben, volvi en si, por decir de alguna manera. Hace pocos dias, mis padres me dijeron que ella volveria ya que tenia unas semanas libre porque iban a desinfectar el colegio. Todo lo que habia vivido con ella, inundo mi mente y ahora.. soy tan feliz!,_

Amu estaba con la cabeza gacha.

- No crees que hiciste eso, por que tal vez le guardabas un poco de rencor? - Amu miro directo a los ojos a Kuukai, sorprendida por semejante pregunta. - Me refiero a.. por haberse ido.. - viendo la fulminante y confusa mirada ambarina.

- Jamas podria tenerle rencor, es solo que.. digamos que me afecto mas de lo que yo podia controlar. - oculto su mirada entre sus cabellos.

- Se que sonara muy duro lo que te voy a decir.. asi que desde ahora: Lo siento. - Kuukai tenia la mirada fija en el horizonte, hasta que se levanto de su asiento mientras Amu lo seguia con la mirada.

- Tal vez, lo que tu tenias.. no era frustacion. Tu hermana Milfeulle.. - se sonrojo un poco al pronunciar su nombre - Seguramente queria cumplir su sueño y ser la mejor, porque la motivaba el hecho de que a su querida hermanita le encantaran sus historias.. - se voltio para revolver el cabello de la pelirosa y luego volvio a mirar al horizonte - Lo que tu tenias, era un deseo egoista de no querer separarte jamas de ella, por supuesto que luego lo comprendiste.. de nuevo, lamento si suena mal.. - Kuukai estaba un poco avergonzado, sabia que lo que dijo sono mal.

- No.. - nego Amu con la cabeza. - Tienes toda la razon.. eso es exactamente lo que me sucedia - lo miro con una sonrisa dulce - Pero luego, los conoci a ustedes y ya saben.. - jugando con sus dedos - me levantaron el animo.. por eso.. Arigato, y tambien por escucharme, Kuukai. Honto ni Arigato -

- No es nada Amu-chan! Yo fui quien te pidio que me lo contaras.. - rio - Vamos, nos deben estar esperando - ofrenciendole su mano para levantarse.

Amu la tomo con confianza y se encaminaron hacia el Royal Garden, sin saber que una pequeña chara de cabello largo violeta y ojos rojos, los habia seguido y escuchado toda la conversacion. La misma, decidio regresar tambien.

- Por cierto Amu-chan, tu hermana.. - Dijo Kuukai algo avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado.. - Bueno..

- No, que yo sepa no tiene novio.. - respondio riendo, entendiendo lo que iba a preguntar.

- Yo no iba a preguntar eso!! - Estaba todo colorado. - Si claro! - riendo nuevamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa! ^^

Aca dejo el cap, explicando la historia! por fin!, no sabia que me iba a ocupar tanto T_T

Bueno, parece que Kuukai esta interesado en cierta persona ^//^

En el proximo capitulo, aparecera Ikuto y ciertos consejos de hermana, tal vez le sirvan a nuestra pequeña pelirosa.

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

_Los espero mañana! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

En la residencia Hinamori, dos hermosas chicas de cabello rosa, se encontraban en la habitacion de la menor de ambas; en otras palabras, la habitacion de Amu.

Se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, sentadas encima de la cama. Como ya habian cenado, se dispusieron a dar una ducha y colocarse su ropa para dormir.

- Amu-chan, puedes venir un momento? - la llamo su madre desde abajo

- Ya voy, mama! - respondio. - Onee-chan, enseguida regreso. - Se levanto y se fue d ela habitacion. No era muy tarde, pero aun asi todas las charas se encontraban durmiendo. Por eso, la pelirosa que quedo en la habitacion, se sobresalto cuando escucho un extraño sonido en la ventana. Aun asi no se movio de su lugar. Una sombra aparecio y abrio la ventana cuidadosamente, estaba de espaldas a la cama cuando se dispuso a cerrarla, pero igualmento hablo.

- Yo, Amu - Cuando se giro tenia los ojos cerrados, pero al no recibir respuesta los abrio. Se sorprendio al no ver a la persona que esperaba, pero mas en ver a alguien en la habitacion.

Pero, aunque claramente era muy diferente, tenia un extraño parecido a Amu. Se produjo un silencio incomodo, ella lo miraba fijamente y el a ella. La mirada de la pelirosa no reflejaba miedo ni nada parecido, eso es lo que mas le extraño, asi que decidio romper el silencio.

- Quien eres tu? - sin quitarle la vista de encima, le pregunto el peliazul.

- Eso deberia preguntarlo yo, no te parece? - Le respondio amablemente, notandose la dulzura en su voz, no parecia un mal chico, pero aun asi lo miraba desafiantemente. Otro silencio hizo acto de presencia.

- Tienes una mirada penetrante - ingorando lo dicho anteriormente - Puedo preguntar por que-

- Porque no retrocedere ante nadie - interrumpiendolo - Ademas, no has contestado mi pregunta. - finalizando su dialogo.

_"Vaya.. un hueso duro de roer" _- rio por lo bajo.

Pero un ruido provoco que ese incomodo silencio llegara a su fin, llamado la atencion de las dos personas que desviaron inmediatamente su mirada hacia la puerta.

- Onee-chan, mama me dio estas galle-- - No pudo terminar la frase, ya que cuando entro, vio que un "intruso" se encontraba en la habitacion.

- Onee-chan? - pregunto en un susurro inanudible, incredulo a lo que acababa de oir.

- Ikuto!?!?! - No estaba molesta, pero que hacia el en su habitacion? Sintio arder sus mejillas.

- Asi que, tu nombre es Ikuto - le sonrio dulcemente.

- Moo, Ikuto que haces aqui? - haciendo un capricho e ignorando lo que su hermana acababa de decir. Ikuto reacciono ante el mohin de la misma.

- Solo pasaba para saludarte - sonriendole seductoramente a Amu - Pero veo que tienes visitas. - y esto ultimo mirando a su acompañante como hace un rato. Amu lo noto, asi que decidio hablar, no queria que se hubiera tension.

- G-Gomen!, no los he presentado.. - rascandose la nuca. - Ella es-- - pero fue interrumpida.

- Mi nombre es Milfeulle Hinamori, soy la hermana mayor de Amu - levantandose de la cama y estirando se mano hacia el peliazul en forma de saludo. El la tomo, mirandola cuidadosamente.

- Ikuto Tsukiyomi - _"Tienen ciertos rasgos parecidos, pero es notoria la diferencia entre ellas."_

Soltaron sus manos, y Milfeulle se dirigio a la puerta, dandose media vuelta.

- Amu, creo que es mejor dejarlo todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos hablando - sonrio tiernamente a los dos.

- P-Pero Onee-chan, espe-- - su hermana mayor estaba por cerrar la puerta para retirarse, pero levanto una mano mientras la saludaba - Ja ne - fue lo uncio que dijo y desaparecio de sus vistas.

- Nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana mayor, Amu - notando que la misma lo estaba ignorando.

- No tengo porque decirtelo!!! - le grito furiosa. A lo que el solo pudo reir y se fue a sentar en la cama, donde anteriormente estaban sentadas las dos hermanas. - En fin - al ver que ya se puso comodo. - A que has venido neko-hentai? - le pregunto sin vueltas.

- Ya te lo dije, solo pasaba a saludar. - le respondio sencillamente. Pero Amu no estaba muy convencida por su respuesta, asi que solo guardo silencio.

- Ya te encuentras mejor? - Pregunto el peliazul despues de unos minutos. A lo que la pelirosa se sobresalto.

- Mejor? No me encontraba mal. - estaba confundida, a que venia esa pregunta?

- No me refiero a tu salud. Me refiero a.. - lo penso un momento. - has vuelto a tener esa pesadilla? - giro su cabeza, evitando mirarla.

Amu parecio recordar todo. La noche en que ella tuvo una pesadilla, Ikuto aparecio y se quedo completamente dormida arrullada en sus brazos.

La pelirosa se sonrojo un poco, pero.. se preocupo mas contestar su pregunta. Ciertas imagenes del sueño aparecieron en su cabeza, lo que provoco que la misma estuviera cabizbaja, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

- Yo.., he tenido ese sueño muchas veces.. - comenzo a decir. - Bastante seguido ultimamente - Ikuto aun tenia curiosidad, pero la dejo de lado al notar la tristeza en su voz.

- Amu, si hay algo en lo que--

- No, no hay nada que puedas hacer... eso temo. - interrumpio. Sabia que podia contar con el, extrañamente, queria que solo el la ayudara pero..

- No se puede combatir contra un sueño.. Ikuto - termino de decir.

- Podrias contarmelo? - pregunto secamente, a lo que Amu se sobresalto. Le importaba ella? Desde cuando?

- De que serviria? - ignoro las preguntas de sus pensamientos.

- Solo podria escucharte. Tal vez contandolo, te ayudaria a sentir que no estas sola en esto. - su voz tenia cierto tono.. ¿amable?. Se produjo un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos queria pronunciar palabra. _"Tal vez.. y solo tal vez.. Ikuto tenga razon"_

- Tu estaras conmigo? - pregunto Amu derrepente, cabizbaja para que no notara su sonrojo. Aunque lo haya dicho en un hilo de voz, el peliazul pudo escucharla por el silencio. Aun asi no podia creer su pregunta, asi que solo quiso serciorarse.

- Que? - quiso saber. Amu realmente no queria repetirlo, sus mejillas ardian aunque hablando francamente, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos como para pensar en eso.

- Tu estas conmigo? - repitio inconcientemente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa!! ^^ Perdonen que ayer no pude subir!, tuve que salir toda la tarde y cuando volvi ya era de madrugada T_T Pero bueno, aca estoy de nuevo y les dejo el capitulo 10, como prometi.. Ikuto apareceria :P

-

-

Como ya aclare en otro capitulo, cuando un dia no subia, al otro dia lo recompensaria subiendo dos capitulos, asi que.. en un ratito subire el proximo ^^

**Muchas gracias por los reviews**

_Siempre me animan ^^_

Hasta dentro de un ratito =D


	11. Chapter 11

- Tu estas conmigo? - repitio inconcientemente. Definitivamente, le habia preguntado eso.

- Siempre - la respuesta fue corta pero segura. Amu se sobresalto, se sintio tan.. protegida.. tan.. ¿querida?. Cuando lo penso, su corazon comenzo a acelerarse y una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.. Decidio ignorar ese sentimiento y continuar.

- Veras.. en el sueño.. - comenzo a decir.

_"Yo aparecia corriendo. Pero no era yo. Es decir, era yo.. pero cuando era pequeña. Parecia estar corriendo sin rumbo fijo, desesperada, buscando algo. Derrepente, mi hermana mayor aparecia, vestia un vestidito blanco y un sombrero, no podia ver su mirada. Solo como se movia su boca. Ella sonreia y comenzaba a correr. Apareciendo y desapareciendo cada vez mas lejos de mi. Se volteaba y reia. Yo la seguia, pero cada vez la perdia un poco mas de vista._

_- Buscame - decia, y luego desaparecia. - Mirame - su voz resonaba en toda mi cabeza, y volvio a desaparecer. Corriamos sobre un lugar oscuro, no habia piso, paredes o algo que se asemejara. _

_- Buscame, Mirame - yo comenzaba a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente._

_- Onee-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - intente seguir gritando pero ya ninguna palabra salia de mi boca._

_Perdia a mi hermana de vista completamente. Su risa seguia resonando en mi cabeza al igual que sus palabras._

_- Buscame - Se escuchaba derrepente, y al girar.. pude ver un hermoso paisaje donde ella y yo soliamos jugar seguido. Toda la oscuridad se cubrio con esa imagen._

_Era un hermoso lago, que tenia una parte de tierra firme en el medio, se podia llegar saltando unas pequeñas rocas desde la orilla. Alli, habia un enorme cerezo y de una de sus ramas mas largas y horizontales que salian de el, habia un hamaca._

_Mi hermana aparecio en ese columpio, hamacandose y riendo. Yo estaba flotando en el agua, al principio me impacte pero luego, veia que no me caia, asi que intente correr hacia ella. Pero por mas que corria, el paisaje nunca parecia acercarse. Intentaba gritar, pero la igual que antes nada salia de mi boca. Veia como ella se alejaba._

_Todo se volvio oscuro otra vez, pero comenzaron a llover burbujas, tenian un extraño cristal adentro. Cuando se supone que llegaban al piso, seguian bajando, como si estuvieran en un pozo sin fondo, pero yo no me caia. Extrañamente, en ese momento me veia grande, quiero decir.. como soy ahora, asi que explote una burbuja tocandola con el dedo, pero cuando lo hice sono un cascabel. Probe hacerlo de nuevo, y volvio a resonar. _

_Derrepente desaparecieron todas las burbujas, y unas cadenas comenzaron a rodearme pero sin tocarme; formando un circulo a mi alrededor. Estaba muy asustada, asi que cai de rodillas al piso, sollozando de nuevo, pero mis lagrimas no caian. Veia que una sombra se me acercaba, era un hombre claramente, aun asi no podia verlo."_

Amu se quedo unos minutos en silencio.

- Y luego? - pregunto Ikuto al ver que el silencio se habia prolongado.

- No lo se, siempre despierto despues de eso. - admitio.

Ikuto estaba atonito. No podia creer que la pequeña pelirosa soñara tal cosa. _"Con razon, despertabas llorando" _- pensaba. Se levanto de la cama y sin levantar la cabeza, la rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente. Amu se sonrojo violentamente pero quedo inmovil. Su corazon se acelero, y trataba de separarse para Ikuto no lo notara; pero el no la dejaba.

- Estoy.. contigo, Amu - apretandola un poco mas contra el, sin lastimarla. La pelirosa correspondio al abrazo pero se corrio un poco para poder mirarlo.

- Ikuto... - El mismo la miraba con esos ojos zafiro, muy detenidamente.

Amu nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta cuando el se movio, pero estaba solo a unos milimetros de su rostro. La pelirosa sabia que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo; solo esperaba que no se notara tanto el color, aunque sabia que era imposible. Podia sentir la respiracion de Ikuto tan cerca, la embriagaba. Accidentalmente, desvio su mirada hacia la boca del peliazul. Estaba entreabierta, sus labios parecian tan suaves, la tentaba en todos los sentidos posibles.

Cuando Ikuto lo noto, sonrio de medio lado, y lentamente empujo a Amu hacia atras, apoyando suavemente la espalda de la misma contra la pared.

Coloco sus brazos a cada lado de sus hombros, impidiendole la salida. La pelirosa no parecio darse cuenta de esto, pero aun asi no pronunciaba palabra alguna; estaba muy ocupada viendo la tan sensual boca de Ikuto. Sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse hasta quedar completamente cerrados.

Se quedaron bastante tiempo asi, sintiendo la respiracion del otro. Amu sintio una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ikuto coloco una mano por la cintura de la pelirosa muy lentamente, acariciandola; y con la otra, tomo su menton y lo elevo un poco acortando la distancia entre ambos. Pero cuando lo hizo, provoco que el labio superior de Amu, rozara muy minimamente su labio inferior.

Aunque haya sido el mas minimo contacto, ellos lo sintieron perfectamente. Ambos necesitaban mas, no podian conformarse con ese simple roce. Amu sintio que el corazon le iba a estallar, su cara estaba, seguramente, hecha un tomate sin dudas. Pero no le importo. Simplemente queria volver a sentir los labios de Ikuto.

Ikuto tambien queria volver a sentir los labios de Amu sobre los suyos, sentirla a ella, que sea de el y de nadie mas. El peliazul giro un poco su cabeza, para mas comodidad, pero un asi no se animaba a terminar de acercarse, por mas que sabia que ella se lo permitiria.

Entre medio de todo el silencio, se escucharon unas pequeñas palabras. Amu seguia con los ojos cerrados, y a pesar de la cercania de Ikuto, pudo pronunciar sin rozarle los labios..

- Regálame un momento mágico.. -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa! ^^ Como prometi, el capitulo 11 tambien lo subo hoy =D

De nuevo pido perdon por no haber subido ayer, espero que esto lo reponga :P

por eso hago el doble act!

Ojala les guste, la inspiracion no venia y no venia, pero no queria defraudarlos asi que puse mucho esfuerzo en este cap! Estuve borrando y escribiendo mucho porque no me convencia de como quedaba!

de nuevo:

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

_Ahora si que este es el ultimo capitulo de hoy =D_

Hasta mañana ^^


	12. Chapter 12

- Regálame un momento mágico.. -

Amu coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de Ikuto, y la otra en el pecho del mismo.

El peliazul no necesito mas que esas palabras. Cerro sus ojos por completo, y se acerco decididamente apoyando muy poco sus labios sobre los de ella, como otro roze pero de boca completa.

Se separo a muy poca distancia, preparandose para "besarla" (si es que a aquel simple roze se le llamo beso), con mas intensidad y esta vez si poniendo presion en sus labios. Pero cuando cometio ese _pequeño error_, se escucho un pequeño ruido en la puerta;

- Amu-chan, Milfeulle-chan y tu ya se terminaron las galletas? - interrumpiendo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ikuto y Amu se miraron sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar. Atonitos antes el roze "casi beso". El peliazul reacciono rapidamente, de seguro si no contestaba, su madre entraria;

- Sera mejor que yo... - dandose la vuelta, dispuesto a salir por la ventana.

- Espera, Ikuto!! - Tarde, el peliazul ya habia salido "volando" por su ventana.

La pelirosa tenia un semblante triste y desepcionado en su mirada ambarina.

_"¿Que es lo que me sucedio?, En verdad queria que me besara.. ¿Por que estoy tan desilucionada?"_

Su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando abrio la puerta.

- Amu-chan? - le miro preocupada.

- Eh? Ahh.. ehh.. Onee-chan ya se fue a dormir, mama! - reaccionando.

- Sucede algo? - pregunto su madre

- No.. nada.. - su mirada otra vez estaba triste. - Sera mejor que yo tambien me duerma - y se dirigio hasta su cama.

Su madre la observo en silencio, apago la luz y cerro su puerta. Dejando a una Amu confundida y desespecionada.

Ya era de mañana, muy temprano por cierto, cuando una bella pelirosa se despegaba de los brazos de Morfeo, viendo los primeros rayos del amanecer que entraban por su ventana. No habia podia dormir mucho por aquel pequeño acontecimiento del dia anterior. Pero, aun con resaca, sabia que tenia que levantarse.

Tomo una ducha y cuando iba regresando para su habitacion, se encontro con Aiko, la chara de su hermana.

- Ohayo, Amu-san!! - Dijo alegremente.

- Ohayo, Aiko! - saludo, no muy alegre, pero Aiko no lo noto. La pequeña chara siguio de largo hasta entrar en la habitacion de Amu.

- Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, despierten!!!! - grito acercandose a los huevos.

- Que pasa? - una confundida Miki.

- Ohayo, Aiko - saludo amablemente Dia.

- Por que nos despiertas asi Aiko!? - Ran un tanto molesta.

- No fue nada sutil~desu! - Se resignaba a levantarse Suu.

- Gomen, es que quiero que me muestren la ciudad! - se disculpaba muy alegre la pequeña.

- Sera un placer, Amu-chan.. nos permites? - Dia ya dirigiendose a su dueña que acababa de entrar.

- Eh? Ah si, vayan.. - sin prestarle mucha atencion.

- Te noto un poco distraida Amu-chan.. - ran se acerco a la pelirosa.

- Nandemonai, nandemonai, vayan y muestrenle a Aiko el lugar si? - trato de dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Esperen, ire a avisarle a las demas. - pero ellas se adelantaron, entrando por la puerta.

- Ohayo, Señorita Amu, Ran-san, Miki-san, Dia-san, Suu-san, Aiko-chan - saludo primero la chara rubia, Princea.

_"Vaya.. pero que chara mas educada."_ - penso Amu.

- Ohayo Amu-san, chicas! - la chara pelirroja, se notaba que seguia cansada, pero aun asi se mantuvo despierta.

- Que bueno que llegan, estabamos a punto de ir a buscarlas para que vean la ciudad - Dijo Aiko acercandose a ellas. - Mmm.. Donde esta Raider? - buscandola con la mirada.

- Iremos con mucho gusto, Aiko-chan. - respondio alegre Princea.

- Raider de seguro esta con Milfeulle-chan, nunca se va de su lado. - Sakura, se adelanto hasta la ventana.

- Bien! Vamos!! - Dijeron Ran y Aiko, seguidas de todas las otras charas; y salieron por la ventana.

Amu ya mas tranquila, se vistio con una falta corta azul, una remera de tirantes negra, unas medias largas rayadas horizontalmente en negro y azul, y sus converse negras. Se coloco los broches negros en forma de X en el cabello, uno a cada lado y bajo a desayunar.

Alli se encontro con su hermana mayor, preparando el desayuno.

- Ohayo, Onee-chan! - trato de sonar normal.

- Ohayo, Amu - Dandose vuelta, y acercandole un plato con tostadas - Mama y Papa, salieron y dijeron que no volverian hasta tarde. - Desde el principio noto como estaba su hermana - Quieres ir a pasear un rato? - le pregunto finalmente dandole una taza de te.

- Claro - no podia negarse.

- Ohayo, Milfeulle-sama - una pequeña chara violeta se acerco a su dueña y observo a la pelirosa mas pequeña. - Amu-sama - finalmente.

- Ohayo, Raider.. has dormido bien? - Milfeulle saludo normalmente. Pero a Amu se le hacia muy extraña la actitud de esa chara; es decir.. porque se referia a ellas con el termino -sama? Decidio ignorarlo, tal vez esa sea la personalidad de esa chara.

- Ohayo. - respondio despues de un tiempo.

Ya terminando de desayunar. Ambas salieron de la casa y caminaron por el centro de la ciudad viendo tiendas y tiendas. Hasta que entraron en una confiteria muy bonita, y se sentaron en una mesa apartada de todo.

Milfeulle estaba vestida con unos shorts de jean, una blusa de manga corta roja, con un chaleco blanco que llegaba hasta su cintura y era al cuerpo. Acompañado de unas zapatillas botitas de color escarlata.

Pidieron dos pasteles de fresa, un juego de naranja y otro de durazno. Mientras comian, estaban observando el hermoso paisaje por la ventana. Daba a la playa y podia sentirse mucha paz, con el vaiven del viento en las olas.

- Hay algo que te preocupe Amu? - decidio preguntar finalmente Milfeulle.

Se sobresalto. _"Como puede ser tan perceptiva?" _ - penso.

- Como.. lo sabes? - anonadada.

- Soy tu hermana no? - una simple respuesta que lo dice todo O.O - Es por ese chico de ayer verdad? Creo que su nombre era Ikuto.. - Amu se tenso, por ahora estaba encaminada a su problema. - El te gusta no es asi? - pregunto firmemente sin dejar de lado su toque de ternura.

- Q-Q-Que??!? Claro que no!! - se apresuro a negar.

- Pero.. - continuo, teniendo la atencion de Amu - Ese chico del otro dia.. Tadase.. tambien sientes algo por el no? - rio - Se te notaba en la cara cuando el te hablaba. Y por tu reaccion, estoy dando en el blanco. - La pelirosa estaba totalmente tensa.

- Veras.. - era hora de que se lo contase a alguien, ademas no era cualquier persona, era su Onee-chan - Al principio siempre crei que Tadase-kun me gustaba. Pero por algun razon, cuando Ikuto esta cerca de mi, mi corazon se acelera mucho y por mas que me moleste, sus bromas tambien son graciosas para mi. - guardo silencio un momento. - Ayer.. el casi me besa.. es decir, solo fue un roze de labios pero.. yo, extrañamente, no queria que se detuviera. - finalizo con un gran suspiro.

- Entonces.. Ikuto te beso - sonrio con risa burlona.

Amu se sonrojo violentamente - N-no! solo fue un roze de labios!! - inutilmente le explico.

- Amu.. - dijo seriamente, algo raro en ella.

- Yo.. quiero tus consejos Onee-chan, como en los viejos tiempos. - sonrio amablemente, ya se sentia ella misma otra vez. Hablar con su hermana la habia descargado.

- Te dire lo que pienso - volvio a reir. Pero cuando iba a comenzar a hablar fue interrumpida.

- Milfeulle-sama. - Dijo en tono de alerta, su chara Raider, que hasta ahora se mantenia al margen y silenciosa por la situacion.

Ambas miraron por la ventana, observando el lugar donde Raider miraba. Encontrandose con un alegre y energico Kuukai, que las saludaba desde la cuadra de enfrente. Milfeulle rio con gracia ante esto, y le hizo señas de que entrara. Desde el primer dia ese chico le llamo la atencion, asi que estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo.

- Luego seguiremos hablando, Amu - con dulzura se dirigio a la misma mientras veian entrar al hermoso castaño.

- Esta bien, Onee-chan - y observo a Kuukai que se estaba acercando con una sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa ^^!! Aquii estoy, dejandoles el capitulo 12 =D

espero que lo hayan disfrutado,. Que misteriosa es Raider no?

A mi me encantaa *o*! Bueno, no los voy a aburrir mas con mis comentarios,

solo queria decir, como siempre,

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

_Siempre me animan ^^, Muchas gracias tambien a la gente que agrego esta historia a los favoritos =D_

Hasta mañana a todos ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

- Luego seguiremos hablando, Amu - con dulzura se dirigio a la misma mientras veian entrar al hermoso castaño.

- Esta bien, Onee-chan - y observo a Kuukai que se estaba acercando con una sonrisa.

- Ohayo, Amu-chan. M-Milfeulle-chan - se sonrojo al decir el nombre de esta ultima. Amu lo noto y comenzo a reirse.

- Ohayo, Kuukai - respondio entre risas.

- Ohayo, Souma-san - le sonrio muy amablemente. Pero el castaño nego con la cabeza, - Solo dime Kuukai. - guiñandole un ojo.

- Okey, Kuukai. - rio - Por favor, toma asiento. - Este obedecio.

- Y dime Kuukai, que te trae por aqui? - pregunto Amu intrigada.

- Bueno, la verdad es que estaba de paso. Las vi aqui sentadas y quise venir a saludarlas y tambien.. - ambas lo miraban atentas. - queria invitarlas al partido que tengo mañana. - dijo finalmente.

- Woow, enserio ya juegas mañana? Nos encantaria ir! Nee, Onee-chan? - respondio Amu rapidamente.

- No me lo perderia por nada - asintiendo y dedicandole una linda sonrisa. Lo que provoco un violento sonrojo en Kuukai. Amu no queria que se formase un silencio incomodo por parte del chico asi que, decidio cambiar de tema.

- Oye Kuukai, donde esta Daichi? - buscandolo con la mirada - Tu nunca vas a ningun lado sin el. - indico.

- Eh? - reaccionando. - Ah! Es que como ayer el me ayudo mucho a practicar, termino muy agotado, asi que decidi dejarlo dormir un rato mas. - rascandose la nuca.

- Se nota que lo quieres mucho, Kuukai. - agrego Milfeulle.

- Tu tambien deberias descansar, sino mañana no podras jugar bien! - sermoneandolo Amu.

- Si tienes razon! Solo sali a tomar un poco de aire - explicandole mientras la veia con cara de inocencia.

- Mañana sera un gran dia! No te preocupes, todo saldra bien Kuukai! - sonrio Milfeulle para darle animos.

- G-Gracias.. M-Mi-Milfeulle-chan, y-yo, t-t-tengo q-que ir-irme! - se levanto y se dirijio hasta la salida, pero antes de salir, voltio - Es en las canchas que estan cerca del puente, ya sabes Amu-chan, las veo a las 3!. - y se fue corriendo.

- Que extraño no? - Milfeulle miraba sorprendida donde antes estaba parado el castaño.

- No lo es, a el le gustas! - poniendo una cara picarona. Provocando un leve sonrojo en la cara de su hermana.

- Tu crees? - aun sonrojada, y hechizada observando el lugar por donde se habia ido Kuukai.

- Por supuesto! - a lo que su hermana no contesto. - Cambiando de tema.. - intento decir la pequeña pelirosa. Pero su hermana parecia no atender a lo que decia.

- Onee-chan.. - comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Eh? - sobresaltandose - Gomen, Amu - se disculpo, y a su hermana solo le salio una gotita detras de la cabeza estilo anime.

- Onee-chan, dime.. que sientes cuando piensas o estas con la persona que te gusta? - estaba un poco nerviosa, pero la respuesta de su hermana podria ayudarla mucho. Milfeulle cerro sus ojos para sonreir con ternura y calidez.

- Cuando pienso en la persona que me gusta.. - Amu estaba completamente atenta - mi corazon se acelera, y siento un gran calor aqui dentro - colocando sus dos manos juntas en su pecho - como si fuera a explotar. - su voz era tan dulce y sincera.

La pelirosa se sorprendio ante las palabras de su hermana, todo lo que dijo era cierto!

- Eso es.. eso lo que siento con Ikuto... - sonrio placidamente. Aunque lo que dijo fue en un susurro, Milfeulle pudo escucharla claramente.

- Sabia que te darias cuenta - dijo finalmente sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

- Pero.. - se desiluciono un momento - Entonces... Tadase-kun.. - en realidad, era mas una pregunta.

- Amu.. - la misma presto atencion nuevamente - Cuando ves a algun artista que admiras - resalto la ultima palabra - como reaccionas?

La pelirosa no se dio cuenta de la énfasis en la palabra de su hermana. Pero se extraño ante esa interrogacion. _"¿A que viene esa pregunta?"_

- Onee-chan, que tiene eso que ver-- - intento preguntarle.

- Solo responde, si? - la interrumpio amablemente. Amu parecio pensar la pregunta..

- Mmm.. cuando veo a algun artista que admiro? - se volvio a preguntar ella misma. - mis ojos seguro se ponen muy brillantes y me sonrojo. Y aun mas si me dirije la palabra. Me pongo nerviosa, tartamudeo.. - respondio aun pensante, sin darse cuenta de lo que decia.

- Y que sientes cuando lo ves o estas con Tadase-san? - pregunto derrepente sacandola de sus pensamientos. Amu se sorprendio, la verdad es que no sabia que responder. Todo lo que dijo anteriormente, lo hizo pensando en el. - No es la misma sensacion que describiste? - volvio a preguntar al ver que no reaccionaba.

_"Mi Onee-chan tiene razon. Es practicamente el mismo sentimiento. Aun asi, no puedo avitar desilucionarme.. Yo.."_

- Yo, de verdad crei que Tadase-kun me gustaba.. - seguia un poco triste, pero su expresion cambio al recordar lo que su hermana le dijo al principio - Pero, sabes.. ahora que se quien me gusta, estoy tan feliz! Ya no me siento confundida. Honto ni.. Arigato Onee-chan! - y le sonri con dulzura.

- Yo no hice nada, Amu! - la imito - Dime.. se lo diras? - aun con una sonrisa. Pero la pequeña pelirosa, volvio a desilucionarse..

- No.. - contesto suavemente a lo que Milfeulle se sobresalto un poco, la verdad es que esperaba una respuesta positiva. - Que hago si el.. no siente.. lo mismo Onee-chan? - pregunto con un semblante curioso y triste.

Milfeulle sabia perfectamente que Ikuto tenia cierto interes especial hacia Amu. Aunque solo lo haya visto una vez, era inevitable pensarlo asi. Digo, ¿Quien entra en la habitacion de una chica tan tarde en la noche por la ventana?. _"Gomen, pequeña.. pero deberas darte cuenta tu sola"_ - pensaba mientras reflexionaba que le diria a su hermanita.

Aunque el silencio no habia durado mucho, Amu lo sentia eterno. Aun estaba cabizbaja y no queria levantar la vista. Se esperaba una respuesta negativa al ver que su hermana no emitia palabra alguna.

- Los sentimientos que tienes por alguien jamas los sabra hasta que se los confieses. Pero si realmente te preocupas por el.. A veces tienes que darte cuenta de las pistas que te va dando. - voltio su mirada hacia la ventana, observando el paisaje con una calida sonrisa, apoyando su menton en la palma de su mano.

Despues de reflexionar unos segundos; mirando fijamente como los ojos de su hermana observaban el cielo, extrañamente eso la tranquilizaba. Se levanto de golpe, cabizbaja, llamando la atencion de Milfeulle.

- Yo.. se lo dire.. - dijo finalmente, mirandola decidida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa ^^!! Estoy de vuelta, dejandoles en este cap =D

Espero que les guste.! Ahora que Amu ya tiene los consejos de Milfeulle,

que creen que haga? mas importante..

Como se lo va a decir? =P

De nuevo:

**Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

_Siempre me animan ^^, tambien gracias por la gente que agrego esta historia a favoritos!_

Hasta mañana ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

- Yo.. se lo dire.. - dijo finalmente, mirandola decidida. Milfeulle no dijo nada, solo se limito a observarla fijamente. - La proxima vez que lo vea. - finalizo diciendo. Ahora si, su hermana le dedico una calida sonrisa y se levanto de su asiento.

- Nos vamos? - le pregunto, a lo que Amu solo asintio. Milfeulle dirijio su mirada hacia su chara, quien se habia mantenido callada durante todo el dia. - Sucede algo, Raider? - se acerco a ella para observarla de cerca, pero sus ojos no tenian sentimiento alguno como de costumbre.

- Huevo.. - murmuro.

- Donde? - volvio a preguntar Milfeulle. Despues de todo era su chara, la entendia a la perfeccion.

- Parque - pronuncio simplemente y se dirijio hasta la puerta en señal de que la sigan.

_"No puedo creer que mi Onee-chan la entienda, con esa actitud de solo responder con una palabra a medias. Si yo a duras penas pude escucharla.."_ - pensaba Amu distraida.

Cuando llegaron al parque, vieron al menos unas dos docenas de Huevos X.

- No puede ser!, Ran, tranfo-- - Comenzo a decir, pero cayo en cuenta de que ninguna de sus charas la acompañaba en ese momento.

- Descuida - la tranquilizo Milfeulle. - Yo me hare cargo. - con esas simples palabras Amu estaba atonita.

- Milfeulle-sama - se acerco a su frente Raider, y la toco con la suya.

- Watashi no kokoro, unlock! - pronuncio su dueña.

Okey, tenia que aceptarlo, si antes estaba atonita, ahora estaba en shock! Entendia que su hermana tambien tuviera charas, pero no sabia que podia transformarse. Se sentia muy a gusto con eso; aunque la sorprendio de sobremanera.

- Charanari, **Dark lines** - miro hacia donde estaban los huevos X - Let's Go, Raider. - A una velocidad impresionante, salto sobre los huevos, con sus cadenas los encerro en un enorme circulo, mientras las mismas se movian, y todos los huevos volvieron a la normalidad.

En ese momento, Amu no pudo evitar recordar la parte de su sueño, en la que esas cadenas la rodeaban, asi que sorprendida, cayo de rodillas al piso. Milfeulle se dirijio hacia ella.

- Amu, te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupada. En su charanari, tenia el cabello que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unas botas negras con detalles violetas, al igual que sus guantes, un vestido negro que le llegaba por un poco mas arriba de la mitad de los muslos, acentuando su bella figura, y una especie de mascara que cubria sus ojos. Aun asi, podia ver con claridad.

- S-si, solo.. me marie - mintio.

- No me mientas! - dijo casi en suplica, estaba muy preocupada.

- Y-Yo.. recorde algo. - comenzo a decir pero fue interrumpida.

- Quieres contarme? - en ese momento, su charanari se deshizo, dejandola ver como estaba vestida y peinada anteriormente. Lo que tranquilizo un poco a Amu; poder volver a ver esos ojos que extrañamente la calmaban.

- Si. - respondio con seriedad, como si le hubieran dado una orden. - Vamos a casa - le pidio. Milfeulle le ofrecio su mano para levantarse, a lo que correspondio tomandola y poniendose de pie.

- Vamos.. - sonrio calidamente mientras la miraba como se sacudia la falda.

- Arigato, Onee-chan. - Asintio, pero no se solto de su mano. Y asi llegaron a su casa. Raider estaba sentada en el hombro de Milfeulle. Al parecer, sus padres aun no habian vuelto, o eso creian ellas. Se adentraron en la cocina para preparar la cena, ya que se pasaron toda la tarde caminando y en esa cafeteria, y encontraron una nota de sus padres.

_----" Hijas:_

_Tuvimos que viajar de urgencia, hacia Tokyo. Mas tarde las llamo para contarles todo. No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera, asi que deje un poco de dinero en el primer cajon de la cocina. Por favor, cuidense mucho._

_Mama y Papa._

_P.d: No se preocupen por Ami, ella esta con nosotros. --------"_

Amu la leyo en voz alta y justo cuando termino; el telefono comenzo a sonar. Pero Milfeulle contesto rapidamente, al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba debido a lo que acababa de leer.

- Familia Hinamori, con quien desea hablar? - dijo amablemente.

-_ Milfeulle, hija?_

- Soy yo, mama -

- _Me alegro que ya hayan llegado, ya leyeron la nota verdad? - _

- Asi es, sucedio algo malo? -

-_ Eso temo. La abuela se cayo de su silla de ruedas, y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital. - _

- Como se encuentra? - hablaba calmada, para no alarmar a su hermana.

- _Aun no sabemos nada hija. Tu abuela ya esta muy grande, y por su edad, ella no puede operarse, asi que solo rezamos que no sea nada serio. -_

- No te preocupes mama, ella estara bien. -

- _Eso espero. Por lo pronto, por favor cuida de Amu y de la casa, como escribi en la nota; no se cuento tiempo se demore. Nosotros ya llegamos a Tokyo hace un par de horas, pero vi en las noticias que no se acerca un muy buen clima. - _

- Tranquila, yo me hare cargo de todo. En cuanto tengan noticias, contactanos por favor. -

-_ Claro, muchas gracias Milfeulle. Hasta pronto. - _

- Ja ne! - y luego colgo el telefono.

- Que paso? - Amu se acerco preocupada.

- La abuela se cayo de su silla, y los medicos la estan revisando. - coloco una mano en la mejilla de su hermana y sonrio para tranquilizarla. - No te alarmes Amu, todo saldra bien. Yo estoy aqui contigo - Eso tranquilizo a la pelirosa. Al menos no estaba sola. En ese momento un recuerdo inundo su mente.

**Flash Back**

_Ikuto estaba atonito. No podia creer que la pequeña pelirosa soñara tal cosa. "Con razon, despertabas llorando" - pensaba. Se levanto de la cama y sin levantar la cabeza, la rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente. Amu se sonrojo violentamente pero quedo inmovil. Su corazon se acelero, y trataba de separarse para Ikuto no lo notara; pero el no la dejaba. _

_- Estoy.. contigo, Amu - apretandola un poco mas contra el, sin lastimarla. La pelirosa correspondio al abrazo pero se corrio un poco para poder mirarlo._

_- Ikuto... - El mismo la miraba con esos ojos zafiro, muy detenidamente._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sonrio internamente por el recuerdo, pero no pudo evitar que esa felicidad se transmitiese a su boca, mostrando una bella sonrisa. En verdad no estaba sola. Su hermana noto eso, y la imito dedicandole una calida sonrisa.

- Amu-chan!. - Milfeulle-chan! - gritaron todas las charas al mismo tiempo.

- Que bueno que llegas, Milfeulle-chan - dijo Sakura acostandose sobre su cabeza.

- Estabamos muy preocupadas, Señorita Milfeulle, Señorita Amu - decia Princea mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su dueña.

- Honto! Ya estabamos a punto de ir a buscarlas! - Ran y Aiko miraron enojadas a sus dueñas.

- Al menos ya estan aqui - Dia estaba tranquila como siempre.

- Si, que bueno que no les paso nada - secundo Miki.

- Les preparare algo para que coman, deben estar hambrientas ~desu - dirijiendose a la cocina, la chara cocinera Suu.

- Te ayudare, Suu-san, a mi me encanta cocinar postres - rio dulcemente Milfeulle.

- Arigato, Milfeulle-chan! - dijo la chara, y se dirijieron a la cocina.

Luego de una agradable cena con postre y todo, que estaba espectacularmente deliciosa; las charas se dirijieron a sus respectivos huevos, excusandose con estar muy cansadas por todo lo que habian hecho en el dia. Las pelirosas tomaron una ducha y se fueron al cuarto de Amu, a charlar como en la noche anterior.

- Por cierto.. - comenzo - bonita piyamas - comento Milfeulle mientras le señalaba la prenda a su hermana.

- A-Arigato! - sonrojandose - El tuyo, tambien es muy bonito! - Era identico al de Amu, solo que con orejas y cola de gatito en color marron.

- Arigato - sonrio dulcemente. - Amu, - la llamo - Me diras a que te recordo lo de hoy en la tarde? - le pregunto. La pequeña pelirosa solo asintio. Y comenzo a contarle el sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadilla, que la atormentaba seguido en las noches.

- Ya veo.. - susurro, aunque Amu logro escucharla. Coloco una mano en su menton, mientras pensaba.

- Que crees.. que signifique? - Al verla pensativa. Milfeulle se quedo un rato mas en silencio, considerando todas las posibilidades; lo que sucedio en el pasado y cosas que ella podria estar experimentando en el presente. Despues de todo, no creia que fuera una premonicion. No habia ningun signo futurista en el sueño que ella le describio.

- Bueno,.. - comenzo a decir - El hecho de vernos a nosotras dos jugando a las escondidas, y que yo luego desapareciera.. - lo penso un momento - puede ser porque te costo superar que yo me fuera y tu mente.. recuerde lo que tu sentiste cuando sucedio.. - dijo aun pensando.

- Debe ser eso.. Yo aun ahora, te seguia extrañando mucho, Onee-chan - afirmo sonriente.

- El paisaje que viste, ese donde tanto jugabamos.. debe ser solo un recuerdo.. - sonrio.

- Y las cadenas? Y ese extraño chico que aparece en mi sueño? - pregunto un tanto desesperada para saciar su sed de conocimiento.

- Puede que las cadenas, quieran decir que tu estan protegiendote de algo, para no mostrar tu verdadero tu, como una capa que te cubre.. -

- Por eso estan aqui mis charas no? - pregunto una curiosa Amu.

- Si, seria logico. - respondio Milfeulle.

- Y el chico? - sin entender por completo.

- Veamos, segun lo que me dijiste.. el chico atraviesa las cadenas verdad? - tratando de que entre en razon. Amu solo asintio.

- Supongo que, significaria que hay alguien, que logró ver mas alla de las cadenas que tu sueles mostrar. Alguien que logro romperlas y ver tu verdadero tu. - no podia darle mas pistas. Amu parecio pensarlo un momento. Aun asi, no concordaba.

_"No se referira a el verdad?, quiero decir.. el es con el unico chico con el que puedo ser yo misma.. sera que.."_ - pensaba.

- Amu, no tienes que pensarlo tanto.. - la tranquilizo Milfeulle. - Ya es hora de dormir, acuestate. Mañana podras pensarlo mejor. - sonriendole calidamente. - Buenas noches, Ah! y acuerdate que tienes escuela en la mañana! - dicho esto se dirigio a su habitacion.

-Eh? Noo! Lo habia olvidado! - bufo, y su hermana no pudo evitar la risa mientras se iba. - Buenas noches, Onee-chan - le dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de si, la pequeña pelirosa.

Aun con lo que dijo su hermana; no podia evitar pensarlo. No lograba sacarselo de la mente.

_"Despues de todo, el es quien me gusta verdaderamente no? Seria logico que fuera el! En realidad con el me siento.. me siento yo misma.."_ - fueron sus ultimos pensamientos, antes de rendirse ante el cansancio, y quedar completamente dormida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa! ^^ aca reaparezco para dejarles el cap =D

**ACLARACIONES:**

_1.- Los ojos de Raider, son como los que tenia Dia cuando se convirtio en un huevo X, solo que de color rojo._

_2.- La transformacion de Milfeulle: Dark lines, significa CADENAS OSCURAS (que poco original que soy), si quieren una foto de como se ve aca les dejo el link:_

.

_sus armas tambien son como las de la foto. (Esa chica es de la serie: Fate Stay Night, pero me encanto su ropa y todo asi que por eso hice que el Charanari de Milfeulle fuese asi! ya que todos sus charas son buenitas, tenia que poner a alguien misteriosa xD)_

ya falta muy poco ^o^!! Ni se imaginan :O

Hice este cap un poco mas largo de lo normal..

Espero que les guste :P

de nuevo,

**Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

_Siempre me animan ^^, tambien gracias a la gente que agrego la historia a favoritos!_

Hasta mañana con el nuevo cap ^.^


	15. Chapter 15

Aun con lo que dijo su hermana; no podia evitar pensarlo. No lograba sacarselo de la mente.

_"Despues de todo, el es quien me gusta verdaderamente no? Seria logico que fuera el! En realidad con el me siento.. me siento yo misma.."_ - fueron sus ultimos pensamientos, antes de rendirse ante el cansancio, y quedar completamente dormida.

Cuando ya habia amanecido, su hermana fue a despertarla como si ella fuera solo una niña de 5 años. Hasta le llevo el desayuno a la cama!. Tambien desperto a sus charas, que se saludaron entre ellas; y la ayudaron a despertar a Amu.

- No sabia que tenia el sueño tan pesado.. - comento Milfeulle, con una enorme gota detras de su cabeza estilo anime.

- Y esto es todas las mañanas, Milfeulle-chan! - hizo Miki una mueca de "que se le va a hacer". En ese momento, Amu abrio muy lentamente los ojos, encontrandose con los de su hermana. Pego un salto hacia atras del susto, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

- Amu, te encuentras bien? - pregunto desesperada. El golpe sono muy fuerte.

- S-Si, Onee-chan.. - sobandose la cabeza. - No te preocupes! - intento sonreir apesar de su dolor.

- Segura? - pregunto no muy convencida. - Ten, aqui te traje el desayuno. - mostrandoselo.

- Arigato!. - sonrio muy complacida.

- Cuando termines de desayunar, bañate y vistete, sino se te hara tarde! - dedicandole una calida sonrisa.

- Lo se, lo se!, Oye!, por cierto.. - recordando algo.. - Onee-chan quieres acompañarme a la escuela hoy? - con esa actitud feliz. Su hermana era otra de las personas con las cuales podia ser ella misma.

- Como prefieras - sonriendo, pero la miraba un poco confusa por su pregunta.

- Puedes esperarme en el Royal Garden con las charas, y luego vamos juntas al partido. - sacandole su curiosidad y mirandola picaronamente, notando que al mensionar la palabra "partido", un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en su rostro.

- Claro, no hay ningun problema. - contesto como pudo. Amu solo sonrio maliciosamente.

Luego de eso, la pelirosa se ducho y vistio con el uniforme. Bajo las escaleras mientras esperaba a su hermana. Cuando esta bajo, llevaba una falda corta de color rojo, con una blusa al cuerpo blanca sin mangas, un cinturos torcido de color marron y botas basta la rodilla de igual color. El peinado, como siempre sus dos coletas altas.

- Milfeulle-sama - acercandosele Raider y sentandose en su hombro, tan misteriosa como siempre.

- Bien, vamonos o sino llegaras tarde! - dijo Milfeulle antes de que todos salgan por la puerta.

Se dirijieron hasta la escuela y alli se encontraron con los guardianes, que estaban charlando animadamente en la puerta de la misma.

- Ohayo, Minna! - saludo una Amu muy sonriente, mientras todos se voltiaban hacia esta.

- Ohayo, Tadase-san, Rima-san, Yaya-san, Nagehiko, san - la imito su hermana.

- Ohayo, chicas! - saludaron todos juntos.

- Le pedi a mi Onee-chan que me acompañara y asi iriamos juntas al partido de Kuukai esta tarde. - como leyendoles el pensamiento a todos.

Acompañaron a la hermana de Amu hasta el Royal Garden, donde ella se sento a esperar que las clases terminaran, mientras veia como todos los charas se entretenian en la casita de juegos. Los observaba alegremente hasta que escucho unas voces provenir de la entrada. Enseguida giro el restro encontrandose con el del joven castaño de ojos verdes, que venia hablando con Daichi. Cuando la vio, automaticamente se quedo callado, mirandola fijamente sorprendido.

- Ohayo, Kuukai - esta chica no tenia problemas de verguenza por lo que parecia!

- O-Ohayo, M-Milfeulle-chan. - En cambio, el si estaba sonrojado.

- No deberias.. - pregunto intrigada, señalandolo. Aparentemente el no traia el uniforme escolar.

Kuukai, se miro a si mismo, notando lo mismo que Milfeulle, y luego la miro con una sonrisa.

- Esto? - tomandose la camiseta del entrenamiento - Es que el entrenador, nos saco de clases para practicar un poco antes de torneo. - la miro que aun estaba algo extrañada. - N-no quiero molestar, asi que.. y-ya me voy.. - un poco desilucionado.

- Pero no me molestas! - grito, pensando que lo habia ofendido. - Me agrada tu compania - Ahora si que el rubor comenzo a hacer acto de presencia en sus mejillas, al igual que en las de el castaño. - Solo.. me extraño verte aqui, eso es todo - admitio.

- Vine a dejar a Daichi - quien ya estaba con las otras charas. - P-Puedo.. - comenzo a decir.

- Adelante - interrumpiendolo - Ven, sientate conmigo - le pidio sonriente. A lo que el asintio un poco avergonzado, sentandose justo en frente de ella.

Ambos miraban como todos los charas jugaban. Pepe y Kiseki, siempre discutiendo. Rienron juntos ante eso ultimo.

- Y.. - trato de comenzar una conversacion - Por que estas tu aqui? - con curiosidad el castaño. - Amu te trajo a rastras? - rio

- Me pidio que viniera para luego ir juntas al partido - sonrio al ver que el se sonrojaba. - Si.. digo, si no te molesta que aun vaya.. - mirandolo.

- Q-que? No!! - nego rotundamente. La pelirosa rio al ver su expresion. El ojiesmeraldas acerco un poco mas su silla, situandose al lado de la pelirosa, invadiendo su espacio personal, pero a ella no le molesto en lo absoluto.

- Bien, Cuentame algo de ti - sonriendole.

- Algo de mi? - pensandolo un poco. - Mm.. no lo se.. Dime que quieres saber. - devolviendo el gesto. - Si quieres puedes preguntar tu y luego yo, y asi.. - le sugirio.

- Por supuesto!. Te gustan los deportes? - curioso.

- Solo los deportes extremos. - respondio gentil, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. El pelicastaño quedo asombrado. Es decir, una chica como ella.. practicando deportes extremos? Eso era estupendo! - Es mi turno. - prosiguio - Mm.. Cual es.. tu sabor de helado preferido? - pensandolo; la verdad es que ambos tenian la misma pregunta en mente y ninguno se animaba a preguntar.

- Diria que.. el Granizado. - respondio - Y el tuyo? -

- Durazno. Bien, creo que es mi turno otra vez.. - mirandolo graciosa. A lo que el solo estaba confundido. - Ya me preguntaste mi sabor de helado.. - recordandole.

- Eh? No espera! eso no cuenta, dejame preguntar otra cosa!! - casi suplicandole, a lo que la pelirosa tuvo que acceder. Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- Milfeulle.. tu.. estas saliendo con alguien?.. quiero decir.. tienes novio? - no podia mirarle a la cara pero esta orgulloso de si mismo, al fin de animo a preguntarle. Ella solo le sonrio, con esa dulce sonrisa que lo decia todo y a la vez nada.

- No, no tengo novio.. no estoy saliendo con nadie. - respondio simplemente. Pero la expresion del castaño reflejaba tanta alegria que ella tampoco pudo contenerse. - Tu pareces ser.. uno de esos chicos que si tiene novia.. - comenzaba a decir.

- No. - simple y directo. - Yo tampoco estoy saliendo con alguien. - le miro - Estoy esperando la indicada. Se que parece tonto que un chico diga eso pero.. -

- No lo es. Es.. muy tierno de tu parte. - le interrumpio.

Ambos se miraron muy fijamente. El ojiesmeralda comenzaba a acercarse lentamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Milfeulle los estaba entrecerrando; pero ya estaban casi rozandose las narices, unas voces que escucharon, hicieron que se separaran rapidamente. Ambos miraron hacia otro lado, completamente rojos.

- Onee-chan, vamos a dar una vuelta y luego vamos al par--- - observo que estaban los dos en la mesa. - Kuukai!!!! - gritaron todos al verlo.

- El entrenador nos saco de clase para practicar, cuando vine aqui a dejar a Daichi, me encontre con Milfeulle-chan y nos quedamos conversando. - les explico. Amu solo les dedico una mirada picara a cada uno y luego, todos se acercaron.

- Me tengo que ir chicos, nos vemos en un rato! - agito la mano desde la puerta, mientras se iba corriendo. El entrenador iba a matarlo.

- Minna, nosotras tambien nos vamos.. quiero hablar un rato con mi Onee-chan antes de ir - les comento. Ellos solo asintieron, despidiendose. Por supuesto que tuvieron que ver a Yaya con sus escandalos de querer ir tambien, mientras Nagehiko le explicaba que Amu queria hablar a solas con su hermana.

- Ja ne, Chicos. - dijo Milfeulle, mientras todas sus charas se acomodaban alrededor de ella.

Se fueron directo a la cafeteria en la que estaban el dia anterior. Podia sentirse un ambiente muy tranquilo, ademas de la hermosa vista.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa! ^^

Aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo =D

Espero que les guste!

No faltan muchos para que esta historia termine. Decidi alargarla para poner algo de KuukaiXMilfeulle. =P

Bueno, espero que esta vez el link si se vea;

es de la transformacion de Milfeulle.

Dark lines (cadenas oscuras)

.

por favor, asegurense de poner: http y todo eso, antes de pegar el link en un internet explorer.(sin el www)

Si no se ve,

solo pongan en google en imagenes:

Raider Fate Stay Night.

y ahi les aparecera la imagen que utilize como su transformacion.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

_Siempre me animan ^^. Tambien gracias a la gente que agrego esta historia a favoritos =D_

Hasta mañana con la proxima actualizacion ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

- Ja ne, Chicos. - dijo Milfeulle, mientras todas sus charas se acomodaban alrededor de ella.

Se fueron directo a la cafeteria en la que estaban el dia anterior. Podia sentirse un ambiente muy tranquilo, ademas de la hermosa vista.

Se quedaron por ahi, hasta la hora de irse. Amu no desaprovecho la oportunidad de mensionarle a Kuukai en cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando se dirijian hacia las canchas de futbol, le extraño ver que toda la gente estaba saliendo un poco apresurada del lugar; divisaron a un castaño un tanto preocupado en la entrada, parecia estar buscando algo, o alguien. En cuanto las tuvo a ambas en la vista, sonrio y se acerco a ellas.

- Chicas, el partido se cancelo. - Dijo clara y directamente. - Las estaba buscando para avisarles, ya llame a los demas. - les confirmo.

- Que? Pero por que? - pregunto una atonita Amu.

- El entrenador dijo que pronto habra una fuerte tormenta, y no quiere arriesgarse. - informandolas.

_"Vi en las noticias que no se acerca un muy buen clima" _- Milfeulle recordo las palabras de su madre.

- Onee-chan!.. - la llamaba - Onee-chan!! - al ver que no respondia.

- Q-Que sucede pequeña? - reaccionando.

- Paso algo? No me escuchabas? - pregunto Amu.

- Las acompañare a casa, por eso las estaba buscando.. vamos - dijo rapidamente cuando Milfeulle estaba por contestar.

Todo el trayecto hasta su casa, se la pasaron conversando. Pero estaban preocupados por la ojiceleste, ella solo contestaba con monosilabos.. si es que contestaba. Algo raro estaba pasando. Cuando llenaron a la puerta de su casa, una fuerte tormenta comenzo a caer sobre ellos. Los tres entraron rapidamente.

- Kuukai, creo que deberas quedarte aqui hasta que pare la lluvia. - Le propuso Amu.

- Tranquilo, seguramente es de clase de tormentas que cesan pronto. - Trato de tranquilizarlo Milfeulle, alcanzandole una taza de te y una toalla. - No podemos permitir que despues de acompañarnos hasta aqui, te vayas a tu casa empapado como un gato - Enfatizo esta ultima frase para hacer reaccionar a su pequeña hermanita.

_"Es verdad.. Ikuto debe estar durmiendo en la calle, menuda costumbre suya!, Pero.. tengo que-- "_ - pensaba mientras ponia una mueca de horror en su rostro.

- Ikuto.. - susurro pero nadie pudo escucharla. - Y-Ya regreso! - grito y salio corriendo por la puerta de enfrente.

- Ran-san, ve con ella! - le aviso Milfeulle, a la chara. A lo que asintio y la siguio rapidamente mientras las demas, miraban atonitas por donde se habia ido su dueña.

- P-Pero, no puedes dejarla salir con esta tormenta!! - se quejo Kuukai. Y la verdad es que las gotas de lluvia dolian como agujas clavandose. Jamas habia habido una tormenta tan intensa como esa.

- Calma, ella estara bien. - sonrio tranquilizadoramente, haciendo que el ojiesmeralda ya no estuviera tenso. El mismo se encogio de hombros y tomo un sorbo de te.

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos; hasta que escucharon el ruido de la puerta.

Amu aparecio con un chico sobre el hombro, que caminaba con dificultad, y parecia somnoliento. Estaban empapados. Pero supieron rapidamente de quien se trataba. Milfeulle solo sonrio mientras su hermana lo subia por las escaleras.

- Yo.. me ocupare de el. - Dijo antes de seguir subiendo.

- Amu, que hace Iku--- - Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Sintio una mano sobre su hombro, y voltio rapidamente encontrandose con los orbes turquesas de la pelirosa observandolo y negando con la cabeza para que no hiciera nada. El castaño entendio rapidamente, devolviendole la sonrisa, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su rostro al ver lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

Amu entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta. Sus charas estaban asustadas por los truenos asi que se metieron a sus huevos pero fueron a la habitacion de Milfeulle con las demas charas. Sento al peliazul en su cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la misma y colocando una almohada para ponerlo comodo.

- Ikuto..! - sacudia suavemente. - Ikuto!! - tratando de despertarlo. Pero este no abria los ojos, y seguia temblando.

Se quedo un rato a su lado, y un pequeño estornudo salio de su boca. Se dio cuenta de que aun tenia las ropas mojadas; y como el peliazul aun no reaccionaba, decidio ir a darse una ducha caliente.

Al termino de esta, seco su cabello y se coloco el piyamas de blanco y rosa, con orejas de conejo, con el que el ojizafiro la habia visto la ultima vez. Cuando salio del baño, lo miro y comprovo que seguia intacto. De un momento a otro, el brillo desaparecio de sus ojos, sintiendo que no era dueña de sus acciones; se subio a la cama, y se sento sobre el neko con una pierna a cada lado del mismo. Tomo sus mejillas suavemente, y comenzo a observar directamente su boca, lijeramente entreabierta.

Con uno de sus dedos, rozo en modo de caricia sus labios, y fue acercandose lentamente mientras susurraba su nombre.

- Ikuto... - cada vez su voz se apagaba mas y sus ojos ya estaban completamente cerrados, por esto, no noto que el nombrado entreabrio los ojos, observando como se se acercaba cada vez mas. No podia evitar mirarla sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo. Aun asi, cerro sus ojos y dejo que todo pasara. - No puedo contenerme mas... - susurro rozando sus labios con los suyos. - Ya.. - separandose un poco - N-no pienso.. seguir haciendolo.. -

Las gotas del cabello de Ikuto caian en la frente de la pelirosa. Una de las manos del peliazul, se elevo para acariciar la mejilla de ella; pero claro.. ella no estaba conciente por lo que no noto que su amado neko estaba despierto.

Solo estaba deseosa de esos labios, a los que temia acercarse aunque los estuviera rozando con una relajante caricia, sin formar el beso.

Teniendo a la persona que mas amaba tan cerca, y sin tener el valor suficiente juntar sus labios.

_Cobarde_

Era la unica palabra con la que se describia en ese momento. De que le servia torturarse una y otra vez? En definitiva, _cobarde_ era una palabra muy pobre para lo que ella era en ese momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa! ^^ Aca les dejo el capitulo =D!

PERDON POR DEJARLOS CON LA INTRIGA!!

es que estoy planeando el beso perfecto muy cuidadosamente,

detallando cada cosa, y eso.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

_Siempre me animan ^^ Tambien muchas gracias a la gente que agrego la historia a favoritos. =D_

_**PERDON POR DEJARLOS CON ESA INTRIGA! JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO! =(**_

Y tambien perdon, porque se que este capitulo quedo algo corto. T_T

Hasta mañana con la proxima actualizacion!


	17. Chapter 17

Las gotas del cabello de Ikuto caian en la frente de la pelirosa. Una de las manos del peliazul, se elevo para acariciar la mejilla de ella; pero claro.. ella no estaba conciente por lo que no noto que su amado neko estaba despierto.

Solo estaba deseosa de esos labios, a los que temia acercarse aunque los estuviera rozando con una relajante caricia, sin formar el beso.

Teniendo a la persona que mas amaba tan cerca, y sin tener el valor suficiente juntar sus labios.

_Cobarde_

Era la unica palabra con la que se describia en ese momento. De que le servia torturarse una y otra vez? En definitiva, _cobarde_ era una palabra muy pobre para lo que ella era en ese momento.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba asi; pero no le importaba. A pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, podia verlo en su mente, y solo queria quedarse ahí. El peliazul aun acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirosa, por lo que aprovecho para acercar un poco mas su rostro.. mientras colocaba su otra mano en la cintura de ella.

Finalmente ante el movimiento de este, Amu.. con el poco valor que le quedaba, inclino ligeramente su cabeza hacia un costado, uniendo al fin sus labios con los de Ikuto.

Ambos sintieron una electrizante sensacion en el cuerpo, que no dudaron en ignorar.. solo querian que esa presion en sus labios continuara. Ikuto la atrajo un poco mas hacia el, provocando que la presion fuera mucho mas fuerte, y comenzo a recorrer los labios de Amu con su lengua. Extrañamente ella capto rapido el mensaje, abriendo su boca para permitirle entrar, comenzando una suave caricia entre sus lenguas.

Luego de un rato, se separaron muy lentamente, pero no por falta de aire.. Al parecer Amu recien habia caido en la cuenta de que Ikuto le estaba correspondiendo, cuando supuestamente, estaba dormido. La verdad, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ese beso fue realmente tan ameno, habia sentido tanta paz, y ademas.. el le correspondio.

Abrio sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con su ojos zafiro puestos tan fijos en los de ella.

Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo recien sucedido, que no podian evitar el sonrojo. Aun asi, no paso mucho tiempo para que esa coneccion visual terminara.

- Siempre te aprovechas asi de la gente cuando duerme, pequeña hentai? - Aun estaba atonito, nisiquiera sabia por que habia dicho eso.

Ante esa pregunta, Amu se levanto rapidamente y se puso de espaldas a el. Estaba segura de que Ikuto podia escuchar claramente sus sollozos, por mas que intentara disimularlos.

- Por que? - pregunto en un susurro casi inanudible por su recien formado llanto. - Por que siempre tienes que arruinarlo con tus comentarios!?!? - grito dandose la vuelta para mirarlo. Sus lagrimas caian sin parar. E Ikuto no podia entender, a pesar de ser muy clara la pregunta, por que estaba reaccionando asi. - Siempre me miras simplemente como si fuera una niña!! Cuando vas a mirarme Ikuto?!?! Cuando te daras cuenta que no quiero que me mires de esa forma!?! - estaba muy furiosa - Para ti es muy facil no? Yo me pierdo en tus ojos zafiro y me harto de extrañarte cada noche! Quisiera odiarte!! Quisiera no sentir lo que siento para que no sigas lastimandome!!! Pero lo siento, apesar de todo lo sigo sintiendo, me di cuenta de que te amo y me duele! Me duele no ser correspondida de la misma forma Ikuto!! Cuando vas a mirar--- - Pero sus palabras fueron calladas con un intenso pero suave beso.

En el momento en que iba a corresponderle, el peliazul se separo y se dirijio a la ventana.

- Y ahora te vas!?!?! - su llanto se habia vuelto interminable. El se detuvo en seco.. parecia ilogico. Acaso nunca penso que si ella no le gustara, no la protegeria ni haria todo lo que hace por ella? Nunca penso que si ella no le gustara, jamas hubiera intentado besarla? No se imagino que si ella no le gustara, no hubiera correspondido al beso como lo hizo?

- Yo siempre te correspondi, Amu - le dijo tranquilamente como si fuera algo que se escucha todos los dias, pero sin mirarla. - Pero adelante.. - ella lo miro extrañada. - Odiame! - Amu se sobresalto - Despreciame! Desea no verme nunca mas!! y asi sera.. - Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro, sonaba dolido, con la voz quebrada. La pelirosa no podia creer lo que oia, se habia quedado paralizada al escuchar todo eso, pero cuando vio que Ikuto comenzo a abrir la ventana, corrio rapidamente y lo abrazo muy fuerte por detras.

En la sala, no se escuchaba ningun ruido sobre la discusion del segundo piso. Milfeulle y Kuukai seguian en silencio, observandose. Ambos sentados en el sofa, solo con el sonido de la television de fondo.

El castaño, sin dejar de mirarla.. coloco temblorosamente su mano, arriba de la mano de la pelirosa. Ella al notarlo, entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, y llevo su otra mano al cuello de el, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Kuukai comenzo a acercarse, cerrando muy lentamente sus ojos, no queria perderse ninguna expresion. Cuando ya estaban rozandose las narices, el cerro por completo sus ojos, y dejo de acercarse. Coloco su mano libre, en la nuca de Milfeulle, acariciando algunos de sus cabellos que estaban sueltos, y la atrajo los milimetros que faltaban, presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

El contacto fue lento, suave, calido. Kuukai estaba un poco perdido, asi que fue Milfeulle la que guio el beso. Cuando estaba segura de que el ojiesmeralda se habia acostumbrado ya a sus labios, se separo un milimetro de el..

- Kuukai, abre tu bo-- - No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el habia quitado la mano de su nuca, llevandola hasta su menton atrayendola de nuevo a sus labios, besandola con mas presion e intensidad. No queria terminar ese contacto; y sentir la ausencia de su boca, fue lo que lo impulso a hacerlo . A pesar de no haberla dejado terminar de hablar, supo lo que quiso decir, asi que abrio lentamente su boca como ella se lo habia pedido; en ese momento, Milfeulle con mucha suavidad y cuidado para no hacerlo todo tan brusco, busco con su lengua la suya, acariciandola. El castaño imito el gesto, acariciando de igual forma la suya.

En el segundo piso todo estaba muy callado. Amu seguia aferrada fuertemente a la espalda de Ikuto. Estaba decidida en no dejarlo ir. Ella seguia llorando. Como podia ser tan tonta de no haberse dado cuenta? Ah, claro.. ya lo recordaba.. estaba tan ocupada pensando en sus sentimientos, que no se le ocurrio pensar en los de los demas.

- Onegai!! - grito - No te vayas! - cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

- Amu.. - era real lo que escuchaba? Se giro para mirarla, pero cuando lo hizo.. ella coloco las manos en sus hombros, tomando envion y en puntitas de pie, lo beso dulcemente. Cuando lo hizo, enrredo sus dedos en los cabellos del peliazul. En cambio el, llevo sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la pelirosa, pegandola a su cuerpo, y abrazandola fuertemente.

Se separaron e Ikuto junto sus frentes. Aun tenian sus ojos cerrados, pero con sentir la calida respiracion del otro les bastaba.

- Quiero estar contigo.. - susurro Amu aun derramando unas lagrimas y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul. Este se sorprendio por lo dicho. Sonrio de lado, y siguio abrazandola.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa! ^^ Aca les dejo el cap!

No saben que alivio me da! Tuve un par de contratiempos, y pense que no iba a poder actualizar hoy!

Pero bueno aca me tienen ! Con el tan esperado beso ^^

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

_Siempre me animan ^^ Tambien gracias a la gente que agrego esta historia a favoritos!_

Hasta mañana con la proxima actualizacion! =D

No me digan que pensaron que todo iba a terminar aca!! Noo! No me gusta terminar un fic con un beso y ya!. Asi que; sin mas que decir, me retiro ^.^ Espero que les guste este cap!~


	18. Chapter 18

A pesar de que continuaban con las suaves caricias entre sus lenguas, la odiosa falta de respiracion hizo que tuvieran que separarse. Aun asi, Kuukai se mantuvo rozando los labios de su, si de **Su** pelirosa, sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos.

- Dejame quererte... - le susurro - Dejame quererte hoy, mañana.. siempre - dicho esto ultimo, y sin dejarla siquiera reaccionar, devoro sus adictos labios nuevamente.

Ikuto seguia abrazandola. No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo habia pasado que estaban asi, pero no le importaba. Aun no podia creer todo lo que habia pasado. Amu se le declaro?!? Esta bien.. admitamoslo, no es que ella tenga las mejores formas para hacerlo. Tan bien podemos obviar el hecho de que no escogio las palabras adecuadas. Ni tampoco el tono de voz. Pero, si escogio el mejor de los momentos para hacerlo. Y que momento no?

Amu, por su parte.. solo queria sentirse en sus brazos. Aprovechando este momento para reflexionar todo lo sucedido. Las imagenes pasaban en su cabeza como una pelicula. Ikuto.. le correspondia!?!? Desde cuando!?! Si ese neko-hentai lo unico que hacia era molestarla!

_"Los sentimientos que tienes por alguien jamas los sabra hasta que se los confieses. Pero si realmente te preocupas por el.. A veces tienes que darte cuenta de las pistas que te va dando." _Por alguna extraña razon, las palabras de su hermana se repetian incansablemente.

_"A veces tienes que darte cuenta de las pistas que te va dando"_ Pronto todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Las peleas, el hecho de molestarla siempre, las visitas por las noches, las reacciones, la proteccion que tenia hacia ella, todo.

- Tengo que darme cuenta de las pistas que me va dando.. - susurro imperceptiblemente. Cosa que Ikuto no escucho, estaba bastante ensimismado en su mundo que no presto la debida atencion.

- Eh? Que dijiste, Amu? - Reaccionando. En ese momento, la pelirosa de dio cuenta de que lo habia dicho en voz alta; para su sorpresa, no se sonrojo. Sino que sonrio tiernamente.

- No es nada.. Solo un secreto, entre mi hermana y yo - levanto su vista, para encontrarse con la mirada confundida del ojizafiro. Rio por lo bajo ante tal expresion, y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Se separo de el, y se acerco a cerrar la ventana. No habia ninguna, repito ninguna razon para que estuviese abierta. Ikuto solo la miraba. Amaba hacerlo. Ver sus movimientos, sus reacciones, sus gestos, todo en ella. La pelirosa al notar su mirada, se le hizo presente un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y aunque el silencio no era incomodo, queria cortarlo. Tenia tanto para decirle y a la vez tantas razones para callar. Sobran las palabras. Y conociendose a si misma, si abriera la boca.. arruinaria todo. _"Gracias orgullo"_ se repetia en su mente. Sabia que si el la hacia alguna broma o algo, ella reaccionaria mal o diria algo que en realidad no piensa, e Ikuto terminaria por enojarse. _"Estupido orgullo. Estupida Caja de Pandora. Estupidos sus 7 pecados capitales"_ se reprendia internamente.

Asi que.. dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Te? - _"Ah! Por favor! Es lo mejor que se te ocurrio?!?"_ llevaba acabo una batalla interna, ya desde hace rato. No podia ser mas cobarde!?! Y ahi estaba otra vez esa tonta palabra. _Cobarde_. Pero no. Oh no. No esta vez. Ella no estaba siendo "_cobarde_". Ella solo sufria una falta existencial de _Tacto_ para decir las cosas. Especialmente en una situacion _delicada_.

Asi que solo se debatia entre dos simples opciones. Decirle todo lo que lo odiaba por hacerla pasar por un momento como ese y a la vez todo lo que lo amaba por exactamente la misma razon, por mas ilogico e irrelevante que suene. O callarse la boca, tragarse sus palabras.. y cambiar estrepitosamente de tema. Ya habria tiempo para decir las cosas.

_"A veces es mejor callar"_ recordaba. Siempre se lo decia su madre. Y sabia que tarde o temprano esa frase iba a afectarla de una manera u otra. El problema es que siempre era _Temprano_.

Ikuto nisiquiera contesto su pregunta. Estaba deleitandose con una serie de gestos raros y confusos que ponia su pequeña pelirosa durante su debate interno. Era de lo mas gracioso. Apretaba sus labios con fuerza, para evitar cualquier sonrisa que pudiera delatarlo. Pero es que ya no lo soportaba. En que estaba pensando la ojiambar para hacer semejantes gestos!?!. No lo entendia. Lo unico que sabia, era que habia comenzado a reirse a fuertes carcajadas sin parar, y ganandose una mirada atonita de Amu. Logro despertarse de su mundo, al escucharlo reir.

Y es que ella jamas lo habia oido reir. No asi al menos. Tenia una risa muy bonita y encantadora. A pesar de no saber de que se estaba riendo, se hacia espacio en su cabeza para pensar en lo sexy que se veia, colocando una mano en sus cabellos y apartandolos de su cara. Quien es la pervertida ahora?

Cuando por fin logro terminar de reir, la miro aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo siento, pero es que debiste ver las caras que estabas poniendo! - logro decir mientras mas risas escapaban de su boca - En que estabas pensando!? - le pregunto euforico.

- N-Nada.. - sonrojada violentamente - Quieres o no? - dijo con su actitud Cool&Sexy.

- Esta bien, asi podremos charlar un rato. - logrando ponerse serio y mirandola seductoramente. A Amu se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar eso. Que iba a decirle?

Se limito a salir de la habitacion, y bajar las escaleras. Lo que vio, nunca en la vida espero encontrarselo. Si, sabia que Kuukai y su Onee-chan sentian algo el uno por el otro. Bueno, bueno.. tenia que admitir que habia olvidado la presencia de los dos en cuanto subio las escaleras con Ikuto. Pero, vaya sorpresa! Encontraselos a los dos besandose si bien de una forma tranquila, pero con tanta intensidad.

Amu tenia los ojos como platos. Y por un momento, se pregunto en si su beso con el neko que la esperaba en el piso de arriba, se veria asi de intenso.

Un momento.. El neko que la esperaba en el piso de arriba.. Es cierto!! Ya se estaba demorando demasiado con el "te". Pero si iba a la cocina a prepararlo, haria bastante ruido.. y no queria arruinar la escena de su Onee-chan y el ex Jack de los guardianes. Asi que, se dio media vuelta en el lugar, y subio las escaleras lo mas sigiloso posible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa ^^ Ha pasado mucho tiempo..

La verdad, no tengo palabras para pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. He tenido muchos problemas y apenas he tenido tiempo de sentarme en la compu a leer alguna que otra actualizacion. No voy a decir los inconvenientes que tuve. Por que? Porque sonarian a excusas y no lo son. Simplemente llamemoslos "problemas indeseables".

No voy a poder actualizar todos los dias. Es mas, nisiquiera se precisamente cuanto voy a tardar en subir los siguientes capitulos. Esa es la mala noticia.

La buena? Ya falta muy poco. Voy a tratar ( y no estoy diciendo que lo logre xD) de hacerlos mas largos, asi faltarian menos capitulos, y no tendria que aburrirlos con tanta espera. Como dije, no se cuanto tardaria en subir los capitulos que siguen. Pero no lo voy a abandonar! Eso nunca. Odio dejar las cosas sin terminar. Asi que, por favor.. tenganme paciencia T_T

Yo se que estoy pidiendo mucho, considerando el largo tiempo que les hice esperar para este capitulo, Asi que nuevamente:

Perdonenme!

No puedo hacer otra cosa mas que disculparme.

Espero que les guste este capitulo =D

Y **Gracias** por haber seguido leyendo el fic ;)

**Gracias** por los reviews, por la gente que me agrego a favoritos y puso alertas en la historia.

Por favor, perdonenme por la larga espera.

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

Hasta la proxima ^^

**Milfeulle Sakuraba.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ya se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, rememorando todo el asunto anterior. Entró a su cuarto, y ahí lo vio. Tan apasible como siempre, y mirándola fijamente con esos orbes que la volvían loca.

- Y el té? - preguntó en tono burlón. Tan característico en él.

- Eh? Ah.. e-el té.. verás.. - carraspeó para ponerse seria. - Hay algunos inconvenientes abajo, asi que no pude traerlo. - finalizó cruzandose de brazos, dando por terminado el asunto. Pero, la curiosidad de Ikuto era mas grande.

- Inconvenientes? - preguntó incredulo - No esperarás que te crea eso, o si? - continuó ingenuo.

Como respuesta Amu miro indignada hacia otro lado. Deberia saber de sobra que Ikuto no se conformaria solo con eso. Era un gato despues de todo. Los gatos son curiosos. Pero amaba su incredulidad para preguntar.

- Y por qué no me creerías? - un poco ofendida.

- Ahh, Vamos Amu.. - suspiró - No es que ese chico.. Souma y tu Onee-chan Milfeulle se esten besando abajo - puso los ojos en blanco - Me dirás que no quisiste interrumpirlos y por eso subiste? - hizo un gesto de exageración.

La ojiambar se sonrojó fuertemente y evitó nuevamente su mirada. Ikuto la miró sin entender, pero al cabo de unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y casi no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

- Por Kami!, en verdad?!? - todavia sin creérselo - Y yo que pensé que era igual o mas lento que el mini rey!! - pasandose las manos por el cabello, desordenandolo y sin parar de reir.

- Oii! No es para que pongas asi! - le dijo Amu exasperada. Como es posible que se burlase? - No lo conoces..! - repitió con fastidio.

- Qué no dices? Pero si no hace falta!! - exageró - Se notaba a leguas como se le caía la baba por tu Onee-chan cada vez que la veia!! - continuó.

Amu ya estaba harta. Se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a ignorarlo. Pero repentinamente Ikuto dejó de reír y se acerco a ella.

- Mejor que no hallas traído el té - le aseguró con una sonrisa picarona. Y como respuesta, recibió un gran sonrojo por parte de la pelirosa. - Asi.. no tendras la boca ocupada - dijo con un tono muy sensual.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera sonrojarse mas, el ojizafiro la tomó de la barbilla, dándole un apasionado beso; provocando que Amu cayera acostada sobre la cama por la brusquedad. Ikuto se posiciono arriba de ella, con las rodillas a los costados sin romper el beso. Jugaba con su lengua, para que ella se acostumbrara; iba a recibirlos diariamente. Sonrió con malicia sobre sus labios, al tener ese pensamiento.

Y como siempre, la falta de aire se hizo presente. Al igual que las preguntas inesperadas.

- Qué pasará ahora? - dijo Amu con temor a recibir respuesta.

- Qué pasará con qué? - La seguía mirando intensamente.

- Con.. nosotros. - susurró eso último. Al oirlo, Ikuto se levantó y se sentó al lado de su pelirosa.

- Eso depende. - sorprendiendola - Qué quieres que pase? - devió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- P-Pues.. no.. no lo sé. Q-Quiero decir.. pensé que.. e-eramos a-a-amigos.. - Los amigos no se besan - dijo ¿molesto? interrumpiendola. Ella solo bajo su mirada. Lo sabia. Sabia que si solo fueran amigos eso no pasaria.

- Amu - continuó mas suavemente, tomandola del menton para que lo mirara a los ojos. - Que quieres hacer?.. - le preguntó decidido. Y sin dejarla contestar, siguió - Porque.. - acercandose a sus labios. - Yo no pienso dejarte ir.

Todo eso la habia tomado por sorpresa. Sería posible que Ikuto le esté proponiendo estar juntar indirectamente?.

- Qué.. Qué quieres decir.. con eso? - tartamudeo sorprendida.

- Quiero decir que no pienso soportar ver como otro chico te toca. Quiero decir que ya no te mirare dormir, pues dormire contigo. Quiero decir que quiero ser yo el único por el que tengas un sueño o la falta de ellos. Quiero decir que quiero ser yo al que mires. Al que beses. - hizo una pausa - Quiero decir, Amu.. que te amo. - la besó muy tiernamente. - Quiero que estes conmigo. - y volvió a besarla. Un beso que denotaba necesidad, amor, comprensión, confianza.

Cuando se separaron Amu sonrió. Estaba feliz. Este dia no podria ser mejor!. Era mucho mas de lo que ella podria pedir.

- Quieres muchas cosas no te parece? - se burló como él solía hacerlo. Ganandose una mirada mirada confusa y algo desilusionada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella volvió a hablar.

- Pero estoy dispuesta a darte todas y cada una de ellas, Ikuto. - susurró muy cerca de sus labios. - Te amo. - y ahora fue ella quien lo besó dulcemente.

- Qué tal si vamos a ver a esos dos abajo? - propuso luego de separarse, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ikuto! No los molestes! - reprochó Amu, enojada.

- No los molesto! - se defendió. - No puedo ir a ver que tal le está llendo a la Onee-chan de mi novia? - dijo algo ofendido por la negación.

- N-Novia? - Suponia que habia quedado claro antes. Pero es que no se lo preguntó tan directamente.

- Si, mi novia. Eres mi novia, Amu. Y no es una pregunta. - le aseguró al ver su cara de sorpresa y felicidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Holaa!!^^ Que tal? He vuelto =D Dejandoles uno de los últimos capss!!

Espero que les gustee! Como dije antes, no se cuanto voy a tardar en subir los que faltan, pero no lo voy a abandonar el fic!~

Es una promesa* Y menos en los ultimos capitulos =D

**Muchas gracias a la gente que deja Reviews! Siempre me animan ^^**

_Tambien gracias, a la gente que agregó alertas y la historia a favoritos! *-*_

Hasta la próximaa!! ^^

**Milfeulle Sakuraba.**


	20. Chapter 20

- Si, mi novia. Eres mi novia, Amu. Y no es una pregunta. - le aseguró al ver su cara de sorpresa y felicidad.

- Eso no fue muy romántico. - a pesar de su alegría, desvió la mirada haciendo un puchero, solo para fastidiarlo.

- ¿Acaso esperabas que me arrodillara o algo? - mensionó con burla. Pero al ver que tenía un expresión _in fraganti_ en el rostro, suspiró con pesadez.

- Amu.. - le llamó para que lo mirara. En cuanto lo hizo, la tomó del menton y la besó tiernamente. Poco a poco, se fue volviendo mas salvaje, provocando que cayeran, nuevamente, en la cama, en la misma posición que antes.

Ikuto dejó de besarla, para acariciar su cuello con sus labios. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, y siguió con sus caricias por el rostro de Amu. Besó sus párpados, la punta de su naríz, su menton, y cuando llegó a sus labios, solo los rozó con los suyos.

- Dilo.. - susurró en su cuello. Amu estaba completamente embobada con todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

- Quiero escucharlo de tu boca.. - volvió a susurrar en su mejilla. Ella, parecía hipnotizada.

- ¿Eres mi novia, Amu? - preguntó sobre sus labios. Rozándolos, lamiéndolos, pero sin besarlos.

- S-Si.. - logró decir luego de la tortura. Ikuto sonrió con suficiencia, y se tumbó a su lado.

-

-

-

- Milfeulle-chan.. ¿Puedo, preguntarte algo? - Ya habían parado de besarse. La pelirosa estaba sentada en el sofa, mientras el castaño estaba acostado boca arriba, descansando la cabeza entre sus piernas.

- Claro, Kuukai - Ella acariciaba sus cabellos como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Te quedarás? -

Milfeulle sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. El tema tarde o temprano iba a florecer en una conversación. Y por si fuera difícil articular respuesta, Ikuto y Amu acaban de bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Lo harás? Onee-chan.. - preguntó viendola con tristeza. Habían escuchado todo.

- ¿Serías feliz si lo hago? - la observó y contestó con un deje de melancolía en sus palabras.

- Sí.. - admitió. - Abrázame. Abrázame y no me sueltes. - dijo para luego hundir su cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿No crées que deberías.. ? - preguntó Ikuto, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

Milfeulle le miró con complicidad. Luego volteó a ver a Kuukai sonriendole dulcemente para que entendiera. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de felicidad, pero se contuvo en abrazarla y besarla; después de todo, tenían compañia.

En ese momento, la pequeña pelirosa observada a todos los presentes con la duda esparcida en todo su rostro. ¿Acaso sabían algo que ella ignoraba?

- Amu.. - la nombrada prestó atención. - Ten. - le entregó un sobre que sacó de su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué.. ? - intentó preguntar. Aparentemente cada vez entendía menos.

- ¿Por qué crées que te pregunte si serías feliz con que me quedara? - le sonrió.

- ¿Quiéres decir..? -

- Quiere decir que se queda - le interrumpió su novio al ver lo lento que parecía procesar las cosas.

- Eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta, Amu-chan - rió Kuukai.

- A penas hizo esa pregunta.. deberías al menos haberlo sospechado. - se burló Ikuto.

- Ese sobre, contiene la carta de aceptación en el instituto al que asisten Kuukai e Ikuto-kun. - le explicó pacientemente. - Uno de los motivos de mi visita, era esa. Mi intención, era dejar el internado, y por quedarme aquí contigo. - besó tiernamente su frente.

- Sí, pero pedirle que lo capte a la primera, es demasiado. Sigues siendo una niña, Amu - rebolvió sus cabellos como tal, y rió burlonamente. Amu no lo pasó por alto, y así comenzaron sus interminables discusiones.

- Nunca cambiaran. - suspiró Kuukai.

- Espero que no. - contestó Milfeulle, y luego, depositó un corto beso en sus labios.

- ¿Y nosotros?. - preguntó el castaño tomándola de la cintura.

- Tampoco. - aseguró, enredando sus brazos en su cuello para revolver esos rebeldes cabellos. Al hacerlo, Kuukai no lo desaprovecho, y la besó con la misma intensidad que antes.

- Hey! No comiencen con su momento romántico!! - gritó una exasperada y toda sonrojada Amu. Pero no le hicieron ningun caso.

- Nosotros podemos tener el nuestro. - mensionó Ikuto, tras tomarla de la barbilla y girarla hacia él. La tomó por el rostro, y la besó salvajemente.

_"Es verdad, ninguno cambiará.. y por eso, soy tan feliz."_ - con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, Amu profundizó el beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Holaaa! ^^

Aca les dejo el último capítulo de esta historia. Bueno, en realidad, falta el EPILOGO. Eso solo si quieren que lo suba. El epílogo va a ser, como varios años después de todo esto que paso. Ya tengo alguna idea en la cabeza.

Solo avísenme si quieren que lo deje asi. =D

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y también agradezco a la gente que agregó la historia a favoritos. *-*_

Hasta, tal vez, ahora si, el último capitulo ^-^!!

**Milfeulle Sakuraba.**


	21. Epílogo

Perdonenme por la tardanza! Estuve con los examenes finales del cole y no tuve tiempo de escribir nada!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Peach-Pit. Pero la historia si, y me ha costado trabajo. ^^**

* * *

Por una de las calles principales del parque, podía verse una pareja de jóvenes, correr lo más veloz que podían. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, y eso facilitaba un poco las cosas. El único sonido que se escuchaba, era el tacon de las sandalias que ella llevaba.

- ¡Apresurate Milfeulle-chan! - Gritaba un castaño bien parecido.

- ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a llegar tarde! - Se quejó la hermosa chica de cabello rosa.

Mientras tanto, una chica de preciosos ojos ámbares abrazaba a su novio para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

- No entraré si no llegan - repetía insistentemente.

- Tranquila, deben estar por llegar. - intentaba calmarla su novio, y converncerse a si mismo también.

- Espero que se den prisa. Ya estan comenzando a entrar. - susurró preocupada.

El joven con rasgos gatunos la tomó del rostro, obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos con los que mil y una vez se había quedado hipnotizada.

- Amu.. llegaran. - sonrió.

- Mas les vale. - murmuró desviando la vista.

Ikuto, solo río un poco, y la beso castamente en los labios. Ésta escena no pasó desapercibida por cierto muchacho que lo miraba fulminantemente.

- ¿Tenías que hacerlo, gato traidor? - protestó.

- No veo el problema. - comentó sin interés. - Si quiéres puedes voltearte para no ver. - sonió victorioso ante el silencio del mini-rey, mientras intentaba concentrarse en los besos que su novia dejaba insistentemente sobre sus labios.

- Tadase. - le llamó Nagihiko, como advertencia.

- No comiences otra escena. - agregó Rima, mientras se acercaba.

- Parece que no lo ha superado. - le murmuró Yaya, a la ex reina, solo para que ella escuchara.

- ¡¡Amu!! - Se escuchó que gritaban dos voces acercándose.

- Lamentamos el retraso. - se disculpó agitada.

- ¡Creí que no llegarían, Onee-chan! - le reprochó Amu.

- Pero ya estamos aqui ¿No? - respondió Kuukai un poco ofendido.

- Ya, no empiecen. - advirtió cansinamente Ikuto.

Milfeulle abrazó fraternalmente a su hermana, tomándola por sorpresa.

- Que tengas mucha suerte en tu primer día, Amu. - sonriendo cálidamente cuando se separaron.

- ¡Arigato, Onee-chan! - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Será mejor que no te metas en problemas, Joker! Ahora estás en la universidad. - animó Kuukai, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡No me provoques! - se enfureció Amu.

- Rima-chan, Tadase-san, Nagi, a ustedes también ¡Suerte! - les sonrió la mayor de las pelirosas.

- ¡Gracias, Milfeulle-chan! - contestaron todos.

- ¡No difamen a los guardianes! - gritó Kuukai mientras miraba como se encaminaban a la institución.

- Haz que se calle, Milfy. - reprochó Yaya con una sonrisa burlona. - Tu esposo está poniéndonos en ridículo. - mencionó observando como la otra gente los miraba. - Espero que Suzune-chii no herede eso de su padre. - agregó resignada.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué quiéres decir con eso? Mi hijo es igualito a mi - señalandose orgulloso. - Hay que llamar a Kairi, espero que el pequeño no le esté dando problemas. - comentó preocupado.

- No lo hará. - tranquilizó su esposa. - Ahora callate y bésame. - ordenó mientras se aferraba a su camisa.

Ikuto tomó a Amu de la muñeca antes de que se vaya, girándola hacia él. Cuando la tuvo enfrente le besó lo mas apasionadamente que pudo, sin querer separarse de sus labios.

- Suerte, Tsukiyomi Amu. - sonrió seductoramente.

- ¿Eh? -

- Aceptame Amu. Cásate conmigo. - pidió en un susurro mientras ágilmente deslizaba el anillo por su dedo.

Sin notarlo, sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas. Lo miró a los ojos por largo rato, oyendo lejanas voces de fondo, que pertenecian a su hermana y sus amigos, diciendole "¡Contesta ya!", "¡Dí Si!".

- ¿Amu? - preguntó un poco desesperado, sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Yo.. - secó un poco sus lágrimas. - ¡Por supuesto que si, Ikuto! - gritó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro.

- Ve, se hace tarde. - recomendó al ver que solo un faltaban un par de alumnos por entrar.

- ¡Hai! - Contestó efusivamente, para luego salir corriendo, no sin antes plantarle un beso a su, ahora, prometido.

Ikuto la mirada embobado, con una sonrisa hasta los ojos de felicidad.

- Tomaré una foto de tu cara en este momento, ¡Me reiré durante semanas!. - bromeó Kuukai.

- No me molestes. - pidió aun sonriendo ante la broma del castaño.

- ¡Hombres! - dijeron al unisono Yaya y Milfeulle.

A lo lejos, por las ventanas de las aulas de la universidad, podía notarse la radiante sonrisa que Hinamori Amu tenía plasmada en el rostro. Y estaba segura que no se borraría, en un largo, muy largo tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Holaa! ^^ De nuevo pido disculpas pro haberme tardado mucho en subir el epílogo!.

Como dije antes, estaba en los examenes de "Diciembre" y con suerte tenia un poco de tiempo para sentarme y leer las actualizaciones. Me aparecia de a ratitos para descansar de tanto estudio.

Pero ahora, ¡Estoy de vacaciones!.

Y voy a tener tiempo para crear muchas nuevas historias y actualizarlas rápido =D

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, agradezco a la gente que me agrego favoritos y puso alertas en la historia!**

**Pero mas que nada: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE SIGUIERON MI HISTORIA.**

_Espero que les haya gustado! ^//^_

**¡Felices Fiestas A Todos!**

_Con cariño, _**Milfeulle Sakuraba**.


End file.
